Le Diable au Corps
by Beyondthunder
Summary: "Parfaitement, Gibbs. Dans la légende, Calypso est une putain, et la mer aussi est une putain ; alors vous ne croyez pas que ce navire peut avoir une putain pour capitaine ?" Jack/OC, se déroule durant l'ensemble des films.
1. Prologue

Prologue

C'est ici que je suis venue au monde, c'est dans le grenier de « Maria Bonita » que j'ai grandi, c'est dans une sordide chambre du premier que j'ai perdu ma virginité, à tout juste treize ans. J'y ai eu mes premières amies, mes premières cuites. Je suis une enfant de putain. Ma mère m'a cachée comme elle a pu, élevée et protégée comme elle a pu, jusqu'à ce qu'elle meure de la syphilis. On était plusieurs gamines orphelines à crécher dans le grenier du bordel, avec pour seule bouffe quand on crevait de faim l'espoir maternel débile qu'on serait mieux que des putains ; mais quand nos mères mourraient, leurs projets mourraient avec et c'est Basher, le patron, qui reprenait notre éducation en main. Ainsi, les putains enfantent des putains.

Les hommes, on les détestait. On était obligées. C'étaient les bêtes primitives, leurs mains brutales et leur haleine fétide, leurs grognements animaux, leur violence, leur vulgarité et si on savait désirer et jouir, on ne pouvait même pas rêver d'aimer, et les vraies femmes, amoureuses, mariées, nous étaient des étrangères. Au bordel, on n'apprend pas aux femmes à être distinguées ; les femmes qui boivent, les femmes qui crachent, les femmes qui jurent, on s'en tamponne ; du moment qu'elles s'allongent. La vulgarité, finalement, c'était notre carapace.

Je n'ai jamais été très populaire au bordel ; pas que j'étais pas un bon coup, je vous assure que je suis un bon coup ; mais les hommes n'aiment pas mon corps. Trop maigre, trop dure. « C'est un mec, ta gamine ! » qu'avait lancé un jour un gars en sortant de la chambre. C'est vrai, il y a mes ongles trop courts, mes lèvres trop fines, mes seins comme deux petites boules dures, mes membres gainés, mon ventre que la musculature dessine comme celui d'un garçon. A vrai dire, j'adore ça ; je me sens puissante. J'aurais été tellement forte si j'avais pu naître homme et libre, libre à en crever. J'aurais égorgé quiconque eût voulu me commander.

_-Bash ! On demande Frieda en chambre !_

_Basher grogne Frieda fait le service en salle ce soir, et plus si affinités. Un navire de la marine anglaise est à quai depuis midi et le bordel ne désemplit pas._

_-C'est pas à la carte !, beugle-t-il à Beanie, la matrone de l'établissement. Envoie qui tu peux !_

_-Ce s'ra la p'tite garçonne alors, reste personne d'autre._

_-Merde, Beanie !_

C'est ce soir, c'est ce soir ou jamais. Ce type, mon boulot de ce soir, est un pirate. Je le sais parce qu'il est tatoué, parce qu'il est maquillé, parce qu'il est limite habillé comme une femme, et aussi parce qu'il avait un couteau court à la ceinture. Il glisse ses mains sous ma robe et sa voix coule dans mon oreille.

-Tu ressembles à un animal en cage, chérie…

-Si tu savais, que je lui feule en retour.

Pas de pitié, je me répète, pas de pitié. J'ai dix-huit ans et je vais tuer. Mon coup de lame déchire son flanc avec une rapidité fulgurante et son gémissement étranglé, bien sûr, ne passera pas pour déplacé ; le sang m'éclabousse et je veux l'achever, l'égorger mais mon second mouvement est moins rapide il l'intercepte, retourne agilement le couteau, me frappe au visage, m'entaille profondément. J'ai du sang dans les yeux, je lance mon pied à l'aveugle et par chance l'atteint dans l'abdomen ; il s'effondre. Je le vois flou giser dans une mare de sang. Le temps presse.

J'échange nos vêtements ; les siens sentent le musc et la mer, ils sont rêches, ils sont… c'est la première fois que j'enfile un pantalon et bon dieu j'adore ça. Je bande mon œil avec son foulard. Je coupe mes cheveux avec la lame encore humide de mon sang et de celui du pirate. Je me faufile par la fenêtre. Cette nuit scelle la fin de mon enfance.


	2. Retrouvailles

Chapitre 1

Les embruns salés ont rendu mes cheveux si drus qu'ils se dressent presque verticalement sur mon crâne autrefois couleur or pâle, ils sont aujourd'hui d'un blond terne et décoloré, sales, emmêlés, très courts. Des cheveux de garçon. Le sel et le manque de soin ont fait de mon entaille une longue cicatrice, fine et blanchâtre, qui court depuis mon arcade sourcilière jusqu'à ma pommette c'est vraiment pas passé loin. Partout ailleurs ma peau est sèche, tannée par le vent et le soleil, mes lèvres fendues, mes mains calleuses mon corps est encore plus mince et dur qu'avant, même si grimper dans les cordages m'a fait gagner en souplesse.

J'ai menti quand on m'a engagé comme mousse, j'ai dit que j'avais quatorze ans, parce qu'à seize, en mer, un garçon est déjà un homme. J'ai dit que j'étais orphelin, j'ai dit que je ne savais de la navigation que les délires des loups de mers à qui on paye à boire on m'a pris sur le Dizzy Lady. J'ai dit que j'étais Ecossais, que je m'appelais Morgan McGregor, comme mon père c'est n'importe quoi. Je n'ai jamais vraiment eu de nom au bordel on m'appelait la garçonne, sur le pont on m'appela longtemps le mousse. J'ai dit, bien sûr, que j'étais un garçon.

Je m'en suis convaincue, je crois. J'adore ça. J'ai une balle fichée dans le bras, trois coups de fouet gravés dans le dos, je crache, je pue, je bois jusqu'à oublier mon nom, j'ai des marins la démarche chaloupée et les yeux brillants, et cet air de posséder le monde tant ils l'ont parcouru ça ne fait que six mois mais ça fait toute ma vie que j'attends ça.

J'ai essayé de passer par la voie légitime, vraiment je me suis faite engager comme mousse sur des dizaines de rafiots pourris, des commerçants, des pirates, même une fois sur un vaisseau royal je l'ai regretté. J'ai mis à peine six mois à comprendre que la légitimité, chez les pirates, ça n'existe pas c'est la loi du plus fort ou du plus fourbe. J'aurais même eu plus de chance à coucher avec des capitaines pour monter les grades, mais plutôt crever que me prostituer à nouveau. Etrangement, c'est le même homme qui m'a fait cette fois encore sauter le pas.

J'étais le mousse et le commis du Magic Bird, une barcasse de piètre allure. Le capitaine était un rat qui n'aurait pas hésité à transporter des esclaves si ça avait pu le rendre riche mais les cales étaient vides et les bouteilles aussi. Honnêtement, ça m'a pas dérangé qu'on se fasse aborder. On s'est retrouvés alignés sur le pont des pirates, moi et les quelques survivants du Magic Bird, à moitié morts, puants la poudre, la sueur et le sang et regardant notre barcasse flamber comme sur un bûcher.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait d'eux, Cap'tain ?

- Soyez créatif, Gibbs.

Mes compagnons d'infortune se sont mis à pleurer de terreur quand le dénommé Gibbs à fait tirer la planche au dessus de l'eau. J'ai redressé la tête, prête à nager comme une furie ou à mourir dignement, et j'ai croisé le regard du capitaine du navire c'est là que les choses se sont corsées pour moi.

Je sais pas comment il m'a reconnue peut-être à cause de cette cicatrice livide qui courait sur le côté de mon œil droit, ou peut-être à cause de son poignard toujours à ma ceinture, ou peut-être parce qu'on n'oublie pas le visage de son « meurtrier ». Un sourire carnassier a étiré ses lèvres gercées.

- Maître Gibbs.

- Cap'tain Sparrow ?

- Dites à l'équipage que la putain du Magic Bird se trouve déguisée parmi ces hommes, et qu'il ne tient qu'à eux de venir la prendre.

Je me suis levée. J'ai approché jusque à lui, profitant que l'équipage était trop abasourdi pour réaliser. Et je lui ai craché à la gueule.

- Tu le regretteras, Sparrow.

Soit se faire arnaquer par une femme est vraiment déshonorant, soit cette entaille au flanc lui en a vraiment fait baver, mais en tout cas Sparrow a la rancune tenace.

J'aurais voulu qu'il me balance à la flotte, ou sur un bon dieu d'ilot désert, ou, à la limite, qu'il me pende au mât mais qu'il me traite comme un homme, comme un pirate. Mais il va faire la chose la plus lâche et humiliante possible. Après m'avoir livrée en pâture à tout l'équipage, il va me mettre a fond de cale jusqu'à Nassau et là, il va –non mais c'est le comble ! c'est vraiment dégueulasse, c'est absolument abject ! – il va me donner aux autorités. J'ai des scrupules à dire ça, mais quel fils de pute.

Premier séjour dans les cachots du gouverneur, donc. Non seulement Sparrow s'est débarrassé de moi, mais en plus il a été payé pour ça. Du fond de ma cellule qui suinte l'humidité, au milieu d'hommes qui suintent autre chose, je me fais le serment de me venger. En attendant, il s'agir que mes colocataires ne remarquent pas ma petite différence. C'est là que j'ai eu une petite idée.

-Sparrow ne perd rien pour attendre…

J'avais grommelé « dans ma barbe », mais suffisamment fort pour que tous m'entendent. Plusieurs se sont retournés, l'air désagréablement surpris, dont un à qui il manquait un œil.

-Qu'est-ce que t'as dit ?

Je n'ai eu aucun mal à prendre un air hargneux.

-J'ai dit que dès que je serai sorti d'ici, Sparrow va payer pour ce qu'il m'a fait. Ca te pose un problème ?

Le borgne s'est approché.

-Et qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ?

-Eh bien ! Voler son navire où le brûler devant lui peut-être, massacrer ses hommes, lui couper la langue et ensuite regarder le gouverneur le pendre et me payer pour ça. Pourquoi, tu as d'autres idées ?

-Lui arracher un œil, aussi, fulmine le type.

Jackpot. Je me redresse avec aux lèvres un sourire carnassier.

-Qui parmi vous à des comptes à régler avec Jack Sparrow ?

Il y en pas un seul qui ne hoche la tête, qui ne grogne ou qui ne serre les poings mon sourire s'étire encore.

-Alors j'ai un marché à vous proposer.


	3. Deux capitaines

Chapitre 2

Que vous dire de la suite ? Le port de Nassau se souvient encore de la bande de taulards que l'on emmenait au bagne et qui ont « réquisitionné » la galère et mis son équipage aux rames; on s'y souvient aussi, bien sûr, des canons de cette même galère détruisant les cachots et l'embarcadère. Un peu au large de là, un voilier marchand se souvient de « l'échange » de son navire contre une galère du gouverneur. Ce fut le début de ma renommée.

J'ai retrouvé Sparrow deux ans plus tard, à Tortuga. Et parce que je n'étais plus le petit mousse qui se fait passer pour un garçon, parce que j'étais Morgan McGregor et que j'étais capitaine du Black Pearl, de _son _navire, je me suis sentie obligée d'aller le voir et l'enfoncer. Il n'a pas marqué d'étonnement en me voyant; la mer des caraïbes est bien trop petite pour échapper à qui a juré vengeance contre soi.

-Ah, Morgan… La putain devenue capitaine, fait-il la voix un peu brouillée par le rhum. Tu sais que ce soir là, j'avais payé pour toute la nuit. Tu me la dois.

Je sors ce couteau court qui était à lui mais que j'ai toujours gardé comme si c'était, en quelque sorte, mon premier butin; d'un coup sec, je déchire sa chemise. La cicatrice est là, livide sur sa peau brune, fendant son abdomen du nombril jusqu'à l'aine. J'avais cru qu'il en serait mort.

-J'espère que ça te fait encore mal.

Je vide son verre. Il sourit de cette manière assez machiavélique qui lui va si bien. En fait, Jack Sparrow est à la fois mon ennemi et mon mentor. Involontairement, c'est lui qui m'a tout appris : c'est lui qui m'a appris à tuer, lui qui m'a permis de m'enfuir du bordel, lui qui m'a tout montré de la piraterie.

-Alors, tu te fais toujours passer pour un garçon ?

-Alors, tu te fais toujours passer pour un capitaine ?

Ce n'est pas de lui que je suis amoureuse. Je suis amoureuse de cette échappée belle qu'il a provoquée, et de cette liberté qu'il respire, et de ce pas de conquérant avec lequel il foule le monde, et de cette puissance qu'il semble détenir sur tous les autres, et de sa ruse, et de sa force, et de sa manière d'être impitoyable; même, je ne suis pas amoureuse, je le désire. Je meurs d'envie d'être un homme tel que lui et d'être un chef d'œuvre d'égoïsme et d'arrogance tel que seuls les hommes peuvent se le permettre.

Le Pearl tangue lentement dans les eaux calmes du port la nuit est parfaite, claire, déserte, et sans un pet de vent. Comme depuis trois jours qu'on est coincés ici. Soupirant, je laisse la noirceur de l'océan envahir mes pupilles et je sens le pont vibrer doucement à travers le cuir de mes bottes. Accoudée au bastingage, je distingue sans mal les pas discrets qui s'approchent dans mon dos; c'est comme si le bateau me parlait, comme si à la caresse de ma main les veines du bois se mêlaient aux miennes. Je reconnais sans peine l'odeur âcre de cet immonde tabac que Sparrow a ramené de Cuba. Je m'empare de la cigarette du bout des doigts.

_Elle tire une bouffée, inspire légèrement, laisse la fumée s'échapper d'entre ses lèvres entrouvertes, fixe un peu l'horizon, puis lui rend la cigarette d'un geste qui tangue un peu. Jack sourit discrètement en embrassant, sur le fin papier à rouler, la marque diaphane de rouge à lèvre. Comme un baiser volé._

- Comment t'as réussi à mutiner Barbossa avec tout l'équipage pour toi ?

- Tu sais j'ai grandi dans un bordel. Les hommes, je les connais bien.

- Comment ça ?

- Tu sais…, ils auraient pas pris n'importe quel bouffon comme capitaine. Il fallait quelqu'un qui leur offre plus que toi ou Barbossa leur avaient jamais promis, et moi je l'ai fait. Tu sais pas ce que j'ai fait du Pearl; tu sais pas où est-ce que j'ai emmené ces hommes, et surtout ce qu'on y a trouvé. Et tout ça grâce à une bon dieu de malédiction… Et maintenant, même si cette malédiction est levée, ils me suivraient jusqu'au bout du monde…

Je fais mon petit effet. Je m'approche très près de son visage.

- C'est l'histoire de Bill Turner qui m'a donné l'idée. Avec les maudits de Barbossa, ces types qui n'ont pas besoin de respirer, on est remonté très loin vers le Nord, on a tué beaucoup de gens pour obtenir des cartes, et on a – enfin, eux – plongé très profond dans l'océan. Et on a remonté les trésors de l'Atlantide.

Je sais qu'il y a rêvé aussi, à la civilisation perdue, à leur mythique cristal de mer, à leur secret alchimique pour transformer le plomb en or blanc; je sais que personne ne croit davantage aux légendes que les marins; je sais qu'il va essayer de savoir où nous l'avons caché.

- Mais enfin Jack, je suis une putain, je n'ai pas de cœur ! Tout comme toi…

_Ce premier sourire qu'il lui connaissait… il lui creusait des fossettes au coin des joues, plissait ses yeux, fronçait son nez il révélait l'âge qu'elle aurait eu dans une autre vie, l'âge d'une jeune fille tout juste éclose._

Il sourit de toutes ses dents jaunâtres et subitement, m'embrasse. Je mords sa lèvre jusqu'au sang et il recule violemment.

-Mon ange, susurre-t-il, si seulement tu n'avais pas essayé de me tuer, quel duo nous aurions pu faire…

-Tu n'as rien à m'offrir, j'ai déjà tout. J'ai l'or, j'ai le Pearl.

La fumée a rendu sa voix un peu rauque, un peu ténébreuse avec ses yeux sombres et les ombres de la nuit qui jouent sur son visage. Douce, musicale, envoûtante. J'adore. Quoi ?

-Je peux t'offrir l'océan, ma chérie. Je peux t'offrir la liberté. Tu t'es faite d'or, de colère et de sang, mais moi je peux te refaire de vent et de sel. Je peux t'offrir le monde comme tu ne l'as jamais vu.

Je manque de me noyer dans ses mots et dans ses yeux cernés de khôl; je tourne les talons, mais il sait qu'il a gagné. Il sait que je vais revenir. Il sait qu'en prenant la mer, je rêvais d'autre chose que de pillages et de boucheries.


	4. Terre de Feu

Chapitre 3

-CAPITAINE !

Ta race, Gibbs, le capitaine dort. Le pas furieux du maître d'équipage martèle le pont au-dessus de ma cabine. Capitaine, les hommes ont froid, capitaine, les hommes sont fatigués, capitaine les hommes en ont marre… OK, j'ai saisi. Merci de l'info.

Je me retourne sur ma couchette et j'essaye en vain de me détendre pour libérer mon dos et tous mes muscles des crampes qui les crispent depuis plusieurs jours maintenant. Au plafond, les lattes de bois se remettent à trembler, plus violemment cette fois. Je crois distinguer, parmi les éclats de voix, les prémisses de bruits de lutte. MERDE.

-QU'EST-CE QUE C'EST QUE CE BORDEL ?

J'ai gueulé de toute la force que ma voix éraillée le permet. Sur le pont, les hommes se sont divisés en deux groupes distincts et leurs yeux tournés vers moi expriment au mieux un profond dépit, au pire une hargne affichée. Gibbs s'avance, hirsute et amaigri comme nous tous.

-Capitaine, les hommes estiment qu'ils ont le droit de savoir où nous allons.

-Ah oui ? Ils estiment qu'ils ont le droit … Qui estime qu'il a quelconque _droit_ ici ?

Gibbs a flairé le danger et reculé prudemment; je bous de rage. Après tout ce que je leur ai apporté, ils osent se plaindre ? Ils osent douter de moi ?

-MOI !, beugle un marin à ma droite.

Je me réjouis intérieurement que ce soit Snackley qui l'ai ouvert avant tout le monde, parce qu'en plus d'être un piètre matelot, il empeste affreusement. Ce sera pas une grosse perte.

Je m'avance vers lui et les hommes s'écartent sur mon passage; Snackley fait bien une tête de plus que moi.

-Vous vous croyez en démocratie, monsieur Snackley ? susurre-je, dangereuse.

Il hausse un sourcil, comme s'il comprenait soudain ce qui risque de lui arriver; c'est un peu tard. Je sens sa pommette et l'arête de son gros nez craquer sous mon poing chargé de bagues. Un coup de genou au bassin le plie en deux; je l'attrape à la gorge et lui écrase le visage sur le bastingage, avant de le faire tout naturellement basculer par-dessus-bord. Ma voix, basse et sans timbre, vient couvrir son ultime gargouillis terrifié:

-Quelqu'un d'autre veut revendiquer ses droits ?

Les hommes se sont figés; jusque là, ils ne semblaient pas avoir réalisé que je pourrais être aussi cruelle, s'il le fallait, qu'un homme - ni aussi efficace. Seul le fracas des vagues sur la coque vient faire écho à ma question.

-Alors enlevez tout de suite le sang de ce chacal du pont de mon navire.

Si j'avais été un de mes hommes, j'aurais fait pareil; à vrai dire, je n'aurais pas attendu de négocier avec le capitaine, je l'aurais directement mutiné. Ses bons dieux de coordonnées fantômes sur un parallèle inexistant, il les aurait cherchées à la nage, ouaip. Seulement, même si les hommes ont raison, c'est moi le capitaine, et ils n'ont pas à douter de moi, jamais. Alors les grandes gueules comme Snackley, faut les tuer dans l'œuf avant qu'ils contaminent tout le monde avec leurs grandes idées à la con.

-ET SORTEZ-NOUS DE CES BON DIEU DE GLACES, BORDEL !, je hurle avant de claquer la porte de ma cabine.

Fatiguée, je m'affale sur la table, reprends le compas, la boussole, les millions de gribouillis que j'ai notés, et je me repenche sur la carte.

* * *

-VOILE A L'HORIZON !

Je me réveille en sursaut et renverse l'encrier au passage; de rage, j'envoie valser la table entière. Mon crâne résonne encore d'avoir reposé sur le bois dur et le parchemin des cartes pendant les longues heures d'un sommeil agité. J'avale une goulée de rhum pour faire passer le goût âcre sur ma langue; les oreilles m'en tintent. Depuis combien de temps n'ai-je rien mangé ?

Le vent polaire me saisit jusqu'à la moelle des os alors que je monte sur le pont; Gibbs me salue et, mon regard s'attardant sur ses pieds nus vaguement bandés de toile, je m'étonne pour la première fois que pas un homme ne soit encore mort de froid pendant son quart. Le goulot de la bouteille de rhum serré - presque gelé - dans mes doigts gourds, je m'avance avec raideur vers le second.

-Quel pavillon battent-ils ?

Je reconnais à peine ma propre voix tant elle est éteinte; il est vraiment temps qu'on sorte d'ici.

-Et bien… hésite mon second. Au loin là-bas, c'est les couleurs de Barbossa, sûr. Et devant lui… Capitaine, je crois bien que c'est le Hollandais Volant.

J'avale une bonne lampée de rhum pour faire passer la nouvelle. Puis :

-Bon, et bien puisqu'ils sont là, autant qu'ils se rendent utiles.

* * *

Je suis descendue sur les glaces polaires qui voilà bientôt une semaine ont piégé le Pearl pendant une nuit sans vent. Mes hommes s'acharnent encore à jouer les brise-glace à coup de crosses ou par la poudre, mais la calotte regèle aussitôt. Plantée non loin de la poupe de mon navire, je regarde les deux types qui marchent vers moi comme sortis de nulle part, l'un de son habituel pas chaloupé et désinvolte, l'autre aussi à son aise qu'un éléphant dans une tasse de thé. Le premier me salue en souriant jusqu'aux oreilles.

-Morgan !

Je me résigne à l'impossible.

-Sparrow, Barbossa.

-Sparrow ? s'exclame le deuxième, horrifié, en nous rejoignant.

-Hector !

Le sourire moqueur de Sparrow s'élargit encore, si tant est que ce soit possible. Pour moi, ce sera encore une petite goutte de rhum. Puis, me préparant au pire, je me risque enfin :

-On peut savoir ce que vous faites là ?


	5. We Have a Deal ?

Chapitre 4

« Hé, Morgan ! Fais gaffe, t'as une stalactite sur la tête ! »

« Va crever. »

C'est vrai que sur le reflet qui vacille au fond de mon verre, mon catogan est raidi par le gel ; mais tant qu'à être naufragé, autant pousser le style, non ? Une douleur lancinante dans ma nuque me pousse à m'asseoir – me laisser tomber serait plus exact – sur mon hamac. Je bats des paupières en espérant un peu que la présence de Sparrow ne soit qu'une illusion, mais lorsque je rouvre les yeux, il se balance à côté de moi sur le hamac.

« Alors, tu vas laisser le Pearl à Barbossa ? »

« On va déjà voir s'il peut nous sortir de là », fais-je.

Je vous l'ai dit ? C'est ça le marché : Barbossa me tire des glaces si je lui rends le Pearl. Comment a-t-il su que j'étais coincée là ? Pure chance sans doute qu'il me suivait pour me saborder lâchement et que Calypso a décidé de faire de lui ma seule chance de survie. La salope.

« Il a déjà fait la moitié du travail… tu ferais bien de réfléchir à un plan, non ? »

Dieux, qu'il me tape sur le système. La bouteille de rhum est vide et je ne suis ni assez sobre pour réfléchir, ni assez saoule pour oublier le froid et dormir, ou encore supporter les sarcasmes de Sparrow.

« Et toi », je réplique en appuyant bien mes mots, « qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? Je présume que tu n'as pas traversé tout l'Atlantique juste pour mes beaux yeux ? C'est évident que Barbossa t'as doublé pour marchander mon sauvetage, mais sans ça, qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »

Il se mord la lèvre ; je devine que, derrière ses grands airs de manipulateurs, il improvise. Sans doute qu'il a suivi sa boussole magique jusqu'ici, sans savoir si elle pointait vers le Pearl, vers le capitaine McGregor, ou vers autre chose.

« Et comment au bon dieu as-tu fait pour convaincre Will de t'emmener jusqu'ici à ses risques et périls ? »

« Ha ! »

Il sourit de toutes ses dents jaunies et s'enfonce un peu plus profondément dans le hamac.

« Je consens à te débarrasser d'Hector de toute façon, son singe me fait peur. Mais en échange, je veux le Pearl – et le trésor de l'Atlantide. »

« Rien que ça ? » fais-je en m'allongeant de tout mon long dans le hamac, les jambes étendues sur ses genoux - puisque c'est une partie de poker, autant jouer mes atouts. « Et on peut savoir comment tu vas t'y prendre pour évincer Barbossa ? »

Il se penche sur moi. Ses yeux sont assombris et ses mains déjà baladeuses.

« Nous avons un marché ? » susurre-t-il contre mon oreille.

Je le repousse si soudainement qu'il en tombe par terre.

« Déblaye Barbossa, » ordonne-je, « ensuite on négociera ta récompense. »

Putain et pirate. Voilà qui ne fait pas bon ménage.

J'ai vérifié que mes cartes étaient sous clef, dans le coffre caché derrière les salières du cellier – là où Sparrow n'irait pas les chercher. On avait à peine eu quelques heures d'un jour pâle, venteux et froid déjà la nuit polaire était revenue, glaciale et d'un noir d'encre piqueté d'étoiles. Les hommes de Barbossa étaient rentrés se terrer dans les quartiers de l'équipage et, sur le pont couvert d'une couche de verglas épais, accoudée au bastingage bardé de stalactites, je me serais crue dans un autre monde. Le Pearl était presque libéré des glaces, amarré au Hollandais Volant qui flottait quelques encablures plus loin.

« Pourquoi tu n'es pas en train de charrier tes âmes, Turner ? Tu veux vraiment devenir à moitié coquillage ? »

« Jack m'a promis que Calypso me libérerait de cette tâche en échange du trésor de l'Atlantide », fait-il de son habituelle voix si sérieuse et si convaincue.

« C'est une blague ? »

J'essaye de ne pas m'énerver, j'essaye vraiment. Mais bordel, comment Turner a-t-il pu gober une connerie pareille ? Et qu'est-ce que Sparrow a encore magouillé ?

« Je n'ai pas grand-chose à perdre, Morgan. Voir ma femme et mon fils une fois tous les ans, c'est plus une torture qu'un cadeau. Je préfère tenter ma chance et tout gagner – ou tout perdre. C'est bien ce que vous faites, » reprend-il. « Vous abordez des vaisseaux royaux tous les deux jours, vous risquez la pendaison, la mort, la prison pour trois pièces d'or que vous ne dépenserez jamais. Alors ne viens pas me dire que je prends des risques pour rien je prends des risques parce que c'est ma vie. »

Il fait volte-face et enjambe le bastingage pour rejoindre le Hollandais Volant, marchant tel un funambule sur le filin par lequel il est amarré au Pearl. Il a l'air tellement sûr que je vais leur donner mon trésor. _Mon_ trésor. Le vent glacial gonfle ma chemise de lin humide d'embruns et me pénètre jusque dans la moelle des os j'en ai oublié ce que ça fait d'avoir chaud.

« Alors, tu as réfléchi à ma proposition ? »

On n'a pas la paix une seconde. Pas même dans le cercle polaire.

« Laquelle, » je soupire entre mes lèvres gercées, « celle où tu m'offres ta compagnie, ou celle où tu me dépouilles de mon navire et de mon trésor ? »

Pour seule réponse, je sens un manteau tomber sur mes épaules, et une légère caresse dans mon cou.

« Gentilhomme ? » je grince entre deux claquements de dents

« Prudent. Si tu meurs de froid, tu emportes le trésor avec toi. »

« Tu oublies mes hommes. »

« Tu oublies que tu l'as déplacé à leur insu, » siffle-t-il dans un rictus moqueur. Le salaud ! Comment au bon dieu l'a-t-il appris ? Nous nous défions un instant du regard et soudain je comprends. Je comprends pourquoi Turner est si sûr de lui, je comprends surtout que Jack se fout de ma gueule depuis le début. Turner savait où était la nouvelle cache du trésor, pour m'avoir aidée à manœuvrer un navire volé afin de le déplacer à l'insu de l'équipage… Est-ce que ces deux traîtres l'ont déjà ? Est-ce qu'ils ne viennent ici que pour me narguer, pour me prendre encore plus, me voler le Pearl ? Je devine que non, sinon Turner ne serait pas là. A la vérité, Jack doit vouloir autre chose, quitte à doubler son ami pour l'obtenir.

« Joli, » je marmonne finalement en baissant les yeux, comme m'avouant vaincue. « Joli coup. » Son pouce vient s'attarder sur mon menton.

« Tes lèvres sont bleues. » Il m'embrasse.

« Qu'est-ce que tu crois être en train de faire, Jack Sparrow ? »

« Je te réchauffe. » Œillade séductrice. Je vais craquer. Il resserre son étreinte autour de moi, tout sourire, il capture mes lèvres, il m'entraîne dans un baiser passionné je brûle d'un feu que la catin en moi ne connaît pas. « Je peux te faire sentir femme, Morgan. » Je craque.

« Alors capitaine, ça a rapporté hier soir ? «

Sourire narquois signé William Turner Jr depuis quand cet avorton fait-il preuve de raillerie ?

« Je vois pas de quoi tu parles. »

« Oh, ça va, tout l'équipage et même tout l'océan sait que tu t'es tapé Jack la nuit dernière. Quoique je me demande lequel des deux s'est tapé l'autre.»

« C'est faux, » que je mens avec aplomb.

« On t'a _entendue »_, appuie-t-il.

« Non », je dis calmement comme si le mot seul pouvait changer la réalité.

« Jack a l'air d'être un excellent amant », susurre-t-il.

« Ecoute William », je claironne soudain haut et fort, « je conçois fort bien que dix ans de plaisir solitaire ce soit long, mais tu voudrais bien éviter de déverser ta frustration sexuelle sur moi ? »

Ah, ah, ah, bien fait.

J'étais dans les vergues quand, sous le coup d'une nouvelle vague, le Pearl s'est mis à tanguer dans un grand craquement : la banquise s'est fracassée sous sa coque et fendue sur plusieurs mètres en amont de sa proue, tandis qu'en aval elle tombait en miettes : nous étions libres. Au sifflement du vent polaire se sont mêlés les hourras des hommes et à son souffle le roulis du navire, le claquement des voiles, l'oscillation du mat. L'euphorie m'a gonflé les poumons. Le vent dans mes cheveux n'était plus glacial soudain, c'était la brise marine qui nous conduirait vers d'autres merveilles et d'autres océans, qui en quelques heures nous aurait permis de distancer nos espions. Soudain, je réalise à quel point j'ai plus confiance dans mon navire que dans Sparrow ; je réalise à quel point la réponse à mes problèmes est facile, est évidente : sur sa pauvre caisse à savon marchande, Barbossa ne nous rattrapera jamais. Quand à Turner, que va-t-il faire ? Lâcher le Kraken ? Ca me fait doucement rigoler il va bien finir par accepter que Sparrow l'a une nouvelle fois roulé dans la farine, et retourner charrier ses âmes.

-Larguez les voiles !, ai-je gueulé à tout va. La barre à cent-dix !

Le second a repris mes ordres en détail et en plus braillard mais l'équipage avait tout de suite compris qu'on se faisait la malle et s'excitait déjà sur le pont, aussi suis-je restée dans le gréement à observer nos deux compatriotes au large. Le temps qu'ils appareillent, nous aurions déjà passé le cap Horn.

Mais alors même que nous commencions à prendre de la vitesse, un craquement assourdissant se répandit sur toute la banquise immobile, comme une onde de choc : Barbossa venait de démâter. Je restai un instant interdite puis commençai à pouffer, d'abord doucement puis de plus en plus fort jusqu'à hurler de rire. Jack Sparrow, vous êtes vraiment un beau salaud.

Revigorée, je redescendis avec la souplesse d'un chat pour aller donner le cap au second ; cap provisoire, bien sûr, il fallait que j'aille calculer le reste. J'aurais dû voler le compas de Sparrow quand ses vêtements étaient en tas au pied de mon lit, hier soir. Mon euphorie s'envola cependant alors même que je poussai la porte de ma cabine :

« Je suis horriblement vexé, Morgan. »

Je lui offre mon plus aguicheur sourire de prostituée.

« Il fallait bien tenter le coup.»

« C'est de bonne guerre, _capitaine. _»

Je m'apprête à répliquer mais son baiser paralyse mon cerveau.

« Mais si vous êtes le capitaine du Black Pearl, » reprend-t-il d'une voix suave, « ne suis-je qu'un simple matelot ? »

« Ah non, Jack. Toi, tu es la putain du capitaine. »

« Ha ! »

Je me rappelle comment c'était, de baiser avec les hommes au bordel. Au mieux, c'était long et ennuyeux, au pire c'était sale, douloureux, humiliant. J'avais fini par croire que ce ne pouvait être que ça, et me demander encore comment on pouvait on le vouloir. Je me demandais surtout, en voyant passer dans la rue les femmes apprêtées au bras de leur homme, comment l'on pouvait vouloir s'attacher, plus, se donner à de tels animaux. Se remettre toute entière à la volonté de tels chefs-d'œuvre d'égocentrisme. A quoi bon ? La solitude leur fait-elle tellement peur ? Ce sont elles, les putains, finalement. Je vendais mon corps, elles vendaient leur vie entière et leur cœur pour une fausse sécurité. Alors que je repose entre les bras de Jack et que déjà je ne rêve que de m'enfuir, de dormir seule, je me fais le serment de ne jamais rien lui donner, rien lui devoir je le jure sur Calypso, que je resterai libre comme elle.

Je me rappelle ce tatouage que les hommes m'ont forcée à faire, la première fois qu'on est rentrés au port sur le Black Pearl. J'étais ivre morte, je venais d'embrasser une femme et ils ont beuglé dans tout Tortuga que j'étais un putain de pirate. Ca m'a fait rire. Alors que je me faisais encrer dans la peau, au milieu de vestiges de coups de fouet entre mes omoplates, le dessin d'un cheval au galop, je me souviens m'être dit que plus rien n'était interdit, mieux, que plus rien n'était impossible. Que je n'avais qu'à prendre ce que je voulais de la vie, à la sucer jusqu'à la moelle et à la jeter. Que j'étais libre à en crever. C'est ce que je ressens, maintenant. Que j'aime bien trop ma liberté pour jamais la partager avec quiconque. Même avec un pirate.

J'ai fini par me défaire des bras de Sparrow pour remonter sur le pont, emportant son compas et le journal avec moi. J'avais pour intention de monter au nid-de-pie, où je serais tranquille pour consulter mes cartes et vérifier notre cap – sud-sud-est. C'était sans compter William Turner Jr et son cent fois maudit Hollandais Volant qui voguait à nos côtés avec une certaine nonchalance, comme s'il ne venait pas de surgir des eaux par magie.

« J'ordonne le branle-bas, capitaine ? » osa le second à côté de moi.

Je beuglai aux hommes qui s'étaient figés de retourner à leurs postes avant de faire volte-face avec un regard méprisant pour mon second:

« Car nous savons tous ô combien il est efficace de s'attaquer au Hollandais Volant, n'est-ce pas ? »

Il rougit sous sa barbe et grommela des excuses.

« Si vous voulez vous rendre utile, faites plutôt récupérer le marin d'eau douce qui ronfle dans ma cabine, et mettez le à fond de cale. »

S'il fut étonné par ces ordres, il eut la sagesse de n'en rien montrer et d'obéir fissa. Ce qui tombait bien, car j'avais quelqu'un à voir. Quelqu'un qui venait justement de surgir devant moi. Turner caressait son bouc de jeune premier d'un air préoccupé.

« Pourquoi ne t'es-tu pas déjà enfui avec mon trésor ? » soupirai-je.

« Je dois me rendre à la Cave du Crâne pour faire mon offrande à Calypso. Et seul Jack sait comment s'y rendre. »

Je planquais discrètement le compas dans ma large ceinture de coton cette camelote était beaucoup trop convoitée pour ne pas m'attirer des ennuis.

« Mais je t'en prie, prends Sparrow, prenez mon trésor, partez à la Cave du Crâne. »

« En échange de quoi ? »

Le temps que je réponde, il avait reformulé sa question :

« Ou plutôt, pourquoi veux-tu te débarrasser de Sparrow ? »

Diable ! Ce bougre a beau jouer les niais, il n'est pas idiot peut-être les quelques années passées en compagnie de Jack l'ont préparé à toutes sortes de fourberies possibles. Soit.

« Ecoute, Turner, tu vois bien qu'il n'y pas d'entourloupe, tout le monde y gagne : moi, je suis débarrassée du parasite puant qui convoite mon navire et toi, tu as ton guide vers la liberté. Qu'est-ce qui cloche ? »

Il se penche vers moi :

« Ce qui cloche c'est que tu pourrais aisément tuer Jack, rendre ainsi vaines toutes mes raisons de voler ton trésor et faire voile sans te préoccuper de mon malheur. Ou même faire exactement la même chose gardant juste Jack prisonnier. »

« Mais j'aime Jack ! Je ne peux lui faire de mal ! » minaudai-je. Peine perdue.

« Fort bien William, jouons cartes sur tables. Je veux que tu me débarrasse de Sparrow sur ce coup-là, car je ne veux absolument pas qu'il me suive là où je vais. » Soupir. « A l'époque où j'étais mousse sur le Dizzy Lady, il y a presque dix ans de ça, je passais une grande partie de mon temps à récurer tout le navire de fond en comble, y compris pendant que les autres étaient à terre à se vautrer dans la débauche. Toujours est-il que le capitaine Teague était à terre aussi, alors j'ai décidé de faire également sa cabine. Et pendant que je récurais le plancher, je me suis écorchée la main sous une latte branlante alors j'ai donné un coup de pied dedans et elle s'est cassée. Et dessous, j'ai trouvé ça. »

Il ôte le journal de ma main tendue, effleure du bout du doigt sa couverture de cuir craquelé.

« C'est le journal de bord du capitaine Teague, » fais-je en baissant la voix, « le dernier journal tenu de sa main. Il y a noté la dernière position du Dizzy Lady, au large du cap Horn, peu avant qu'il disparaisse il y a vingt ans de ça. On ne l'avait revu que des années plus tard, au large de Saint Domingue, tout seul sur son navire. Il n'avait jamais voulu raconter ce qui s'était passé. Alors quand je suis tombée sur ce journal, j'ai aussitôt déserté le Dizzy Lady en l'emportant avec moi. »

« C'est une légende, » soupire Turner en me rendant le journal, « le soixante-septième parallèle sud du capitaine Teague est une légende. Et même si cet endroit existe vraiment, même s'il y a une coordonnée précise sur ce parallèle fantôme qui conduise là où les plus grands navigateurs ont caché leurs plus beaux trésors, quel est le rapport avec Jack ? Il a peut-être même des informations sur cet endroit. »

« Peut-être qu'il en a, oui, mais on croirait que tu ne connais pas le personnage : quoiqu'il y ait dans le journal, quoiqu'on trouve là-bas, c'est l'héritage de Teague et Jack y a plus droit que moi. »

« De toute façon, » tranche Will, « je ne vois pas comment on pourrait trouver quoi que ce soit sur un parallèle qui n'existe pas. »

Je lui renvoie un sourire carnassier.

« Même si c'est ce que je désire le plus au monde ? »

Alors que le compas se balance lentement devant son visage stupéfait, je me fais la réflexion que Jack a sans nul doute un peu déteint sur moi.

_A suivre._


	6. Le Dizzy Lady

Bonjour les lecteurs, et tout d'abord, merci pour vos reviews! Elles m'ont fait vraiment plaisir et elles donnent envie d'écrire! Désolée d'avoir mis un peu de temps à publier ce chapitre, j'étais penchée sur une autre fic... j'espère qu'il vous plaira. Enjoy :)

Chapitre 5

« Ramenez les voiles ! Gibbs ! Affalez toute la toile ! »

Le hurlement du vent qui couvre le mien, le rugissement monstrueux des vagues s'abattant sur le pont me rendent sourde à tout autre bruit. Je ne sais pas si Gibbs m'a entendue, s'il me voit alors que je me cramponne à la misaine pour ne pas me faire emporter par l'eau qui reflue du pont. Les embruns m'aveuglent, la force du vent, la puissance des vagues, la violence du roulis me ballottent en tous sens. Je lève le regard vers la dunette : le timonier a disparu et la barre roule à toute vitesse. Le Pearl penche dangereusement à tribord avant de piquer du nez dans un creux monstrueux. Je profite de la gravité subite pour me lâcher et dévaler tout le pont jusqu'à m'écraser sur l'échelle de dunette, juste à temps pour m'y cramponner alors qu'un mur d'eau s'abat sur nous.

« GIBBS ! »

C'est comme si l'équipage avait disparu. Comme si chacun était seul face aux éléments qui se déchaînent, seul pour tenir debout face au tonnerre, seul pour survivre ; comme si le Pearl tâchait de survivre sans nous. Les vergues ont lâché et la grand voile claque au vent avec une telle violence que plusieurs silhouettes dévissent du gréement. A travers le rideau de pluie, j'aperçois Gibbs qui vomit ses boyaux par-dessus le bastingage. J'espère qu'il va penser à aller colmater les voies d'eau sous le pont, sans quoi la cale, ses vivres et son prisonnier seront noyées ; moi j'ai bien plus urgent à faire.

Je m'agrippe à la barre et me jure de ne plus la lâcher, de mourir dessus s'il le faut. Je tâche de redresser mon navire et fait peser toute ma force vers bâbord, mais toute ma force reste bien mince contre les tonnes d'eau qui pèsent en face, contre les mains de Calypso elle-même qui ont décidé d'en finir avec le Black Pearl et la putain qu'il a pour capitaine.

« Tu vas voir si j'ai pas des couilles aussi ! », je beugle.

Trois degrés, dix degrés, trente degrés bâbord : le Pearl se redresse laborieusement je sens à peine le bois de la barre écorcher mes paumes tant je la serre, mais je sens biens mes épaules frémir et faiblir. Je m'en cogne, Calypso, tu peux me tuer mais tu ne me mettras pas à genoux.

Je n'ai pas senti tout de suite que le poids sur la barre s'était équilibré. Un peu abrutie par l'effort et la morsure glacée des embruns, j'ai vu le Pearl se redresser, je l'ai vu plonger dans la vague sa proue devant et non plus de côté comme un fuyard, je nous ai vus remonter, traverser le mur d'eau et survivre, sans dommage, sans qu'aucun des pauvres bougres cramponnés au gréement ne dévisse dans un hurlement d'épouvante. On dominait à nouveau, on chevauchait ciel et mer, on chevauchait Calypso, et avec quelle majesté, putain !

En fait, je les ai vues après, quand j'ai baissé les yeux, les mains brunes de Sparrow aux côtés des miennes sur la barre. Je me suis rendu compte de son corps derrière moi, rempart contre les éléments, d'une force que je n'avais jamais supposée chez lui mais qui avait suffit à peser, à redresser la barre. J'ai voulu me retourner mais il a intimé dans mon oreille :

« Garde l'œil sur l'horizon, comme le navire. Fais corps avec lui. »

J'ai obéis sans trop savoir comment je comprenais si bien ce qu'il voulait dire. J'ai raffermi ma prise sur le bois, guidée par Sparrow. La colère de Calypso avait disparu : c'était juste une bon dieu de tempête comme on en avait déjà essuyé des milliers, une qu'on devait affronter jusqu'à ce qu'elle casque et qu'enfin le ciel se déchire ; c'étaient des sacrées grosses vagues mais fallait foncer, foncer dedans, et quand on en passait une on en passait cent autres. J'ai perdu la notion du temps et toutes mes peurs en même temps que je me perdais dans le navire : il n'y avait plus que mes mains sur la barre, la proue du Pearl et chaque nouvelle vague qu'il fallait fendre.

Enfin le rideau de pluie s'est déchiré, les vagues ont cessé de se creuser, le vent est tombé. Un calme plat s'est abattu sur nous, comme si la tempête avait tout rincé et qu'il n'y avait soudain plus rien contre quoi se battre. Alors j'ai relâché doucement la barre. Je me suis rendue compte de mon épuisement aux tremblements violents qui agitaient mes jambes ; le bois dur et irrégulier de la barre avait écorché mes paumes jusqu'au sang. Je m'en foutais un peu. Je venais d'accéder à un autre monde. J'avais passé le grade le plus haut, j'étais pirate, capitaine, marin, homme libre. L'océan ne me surprendrait plus, ne m'effraierait plus, ne me laisserait plus comme tétanisée face à l'inconnu : Calypso serait désormais une vieille connaissance, magnifique et sans cœur, aussi fourbe que merveilleuse, à la fois vieille amie et vieille ennemie. Je me sentais tellement vivante, je sentais presque le cœur du navire battre à l'unisson avec le mien, je me sentais ivre de vent et de sel, ivre de ce nouveau monde à portée de ma main.

« Je t'avais promis l'océan, Morgan. Il me semble que maintenant, on est quitte. »

Je n'ai pas le cœur à le rembarrer je sens trop briller dans mes yeux la même lueur que je vois dans les siens.

* * *

Je n'aurais jamais cru que la mer puisse être si grosse si longtemps. Mes hommes naviguent depuis plus longtemps qu'ils ne se rappellent, et pourtant la moitié est malade à crever, terrée sous le pont. Quand le Pearl ne plonge pas tête baissée dans des creux de dix mètres, il tangue et roule comme les hanches d'une putain de Tortuga. Nous avons passé les îles Falkland il y a deux jours et j'ai même des scrupules à y abandonner Sparrow tant le tas de cailloux est inhospitalier. Mais il a toujours su se sortir avec brio des situations les plus ridiculement désespérées, alors après tout…

Will le tient ligoté sur le pont, sous l'œil étonné du quart de nuit. C'est que le bon capitaine du Hollandais Volant commence à trouver long le temps qui le sépare de la Cave du Crâne, et sans doute redoute-t-il de se réveiller un matin avec des bigorneaux à la place des orteils. Je lui ai promis que s'il me débarrassait de Sparrow, je lui filerais le compas pour le guider jusqu'à la Cave du Crâne. Son offrande pour Calypso, volée dans _mon_ trésor, gît déjà quelque part dans les profondeurs de son maléfique vaisseau… Tout ça pour retrouver sa donzelle ? Sous ses airs naïfs, ce garçon est un dangereux vicelard ; mais son tour viendra plus tard : cette nuit, c'est celui de Sparrow.

« Je me doutais bien que vous étiez de mèche, tous les deux, » fait-il avec son habituel sourire désinvolte. C'est vrai qu'une eau à cinq degrés, vraiment, ce n'est rien, le capitaine Jack Sparrow a vu pire. Les hommes de quart se sont figés à leurs tâches et suivent la conversation avec un intérêt non dissimulé.

« Messieurs, » je soupire, « si vous n'avez vraiment rien à faire, je peux sans doute vous trouver moi-même du travail. »

Ils baissent la tête et filent doux jusqu'à leurs postes je me doute qu'ils vont quand même écouter, mais au moins savent-ils qu'ils devront se faire discrets sur ce qu'ils vont apprendre. Je reporte donc mon attention sur Sparrow. Il n'a pas encore posé pied sur la planche que Will a faite tirer au-dessus de l'eau noire.

« C'est toujours à moi que ce genre de chose arrive…,» geint-il.

« Sans doute parce qu'en plus d'être exaspérant, tu n'es d'aucune utilité à bord d'un navire, » rétorqué-je.

« Oh, je vois. Je présume que mes connaissances sur le soixante-septième parallèle ne vous sont d'aucune utilité, effectivement. A quoi pourraient-elles servir, d'ailleurs ?... »

Il savoure sa victoire. Il a dû graisser la patte d'un homme du quart pour qu'on lui rapporte la conversation que Turner et moi avons eue l'autre nuit. N'arriverai-je donc jamais à le doubler ? Je m'efforce de contenir la rage qui bouillonne en moi. Je peux au moins lui refuser cette satisfaction.

« On joue sa dernière carte, Jack ? » rétorqué-je. « Mais si tu sais que je veux trouver le soixante-septième parallèle, tu dois aussi savoir que je dispose de toutes les informations nécessaires pour ça, non ? » Je ne sais lequel de nos deux sourires est le plus triomphant, et ça n'est pas pour me rassurer.

« Evidemment. Y compris le Sésame, bien sûr ? »

Il n'a pas eu besoin d'élever la voix au-dessus du murmure ; il sait qu'il a toute notre attention. Aussi se permet-il de nous narguer quelques longs instants, savourant son silence et notre attente. Je n'ai jamais eu beaucoup de sang-froid. Je l'attrape par le col et le projette contre la planche tirée au-dessus des eaux noires, sa tête se balançant devant le vide, son corps coincé sous le mien.

« Je te préviens, ne me pousse pas à bout. »

« D'habitude, quand je te pousse à bout, tu apprécies…, » susurre-t-il en se tortillant sous moi de manière suggestive. C'en est trop. Il piétine ma crédibilité devant Turner et mes hommes de quart. Je me relève brutalement et saute sur le pont : la secousse fait rebondir la planche et envoie Sparrow directement à la flotte. Turner se précipite au garde-corps : Jack vient de crever la surface et crachote en gigotant en tous sens il bat frénétiquement des pieds et pousse des cris de fillette à chaque fois qu'une vague le submerge. Je m'accoude négligemment au bastingage.

« Tu as dix minutes pour m'expliquer en quoi tu m'es utile, Jack. Ensuite je lève l'ancre. »

Malgré que l'heure ne soit clairement plus à la plaisanterie, il a encore son éternel air bravache même s'il est à présent flagrant que le sourire est forcé.

« Il faut un Sésame pour passer ! Un mot de passe ! »

« Qui est ? »

Il ouvre la bouche pour répondre, boit la tasse et se met à cracher en toussant comme un asthmatique.

« Si tu ne le connais pas, à quoi sers-tu ? »

« Tu ne pourras pas l'extorquer à mon paternel sans moi… »

Turner et moi échangeons un regard et un soupir.

« On lève l'ancre !, » je braille à l'intention de la grappe de matelots qui n'a pas perdu un mot de notre conversation. « Cap vers Punta Arenas, » ajouté-je au timonier qui répercuta l'ordre. Un gargouillis indigné ramène mon regard vers la mer. Et pour une fois, je m'autorise une vengeance mesquine.

« Supplie-moi, » ordonné-je à la pauvre chose bleuie de froid qui flotte au-dessous.

Il tique. On sait tous les deux que sa science ne m'est pas d'un besoin vital. Finalement, il choisit sa moue de chien battu et bat des cils, voulant cacher l'humiliation en jouant un rôle :

« Je vous en supplie, ô capitaine MacGregor ! Epargnez ma vie, par pitié ! »

« Bien, » j'approuve, assez satifaite. « Repêchez-moi ce marin d'eau douce. »

A la tombée de la nuit, nous entrions dans le détroit de Magellan, quittant les eaux tumultueuses du cap Horn pour un labyrinthe de canaux criblés d'icebergs tout aussi mortel.

* * *

_Punta Arenas_. Comment vous dire ? C'est le bordel le plus austral du monde. Juché à une latitude que les êtres sains d'esprit ont désertée depuis longtemps, le port est comme une lanterne entre la lande desséchée et la banquise noire ; les baleiniers aux ponts enduits de graisse et de sang y côtoient les épaves des âmes en perdition. Ils sont là parce que c'est le dernier endroit avant le bout du monde où, dans quelque bouge infâme où une fille aux traits d'inuit danse nue sur une table, on peut trouver de la bière forte et âcre et de la soupe chaude où flottent des morceaux de viande salée. Punta Arenas, c'est l'ultime frontière entre l'homme et la nature. Et pourtant, c'est là que l'auguste Dizzy Lady a prit sa retraite. Il tangue doucement dans les eaux calmes du port, comme s'il allait bientôt repartir, mais ses voiles usées et son pont mangé aux mites en disent autrement. Le navire de légende n'est plus qu'une épave. Reste à savoir comment on va s'y introduire.

William a eu une idée et pour une fois que c'est vraiment une idée de merde, Sparrow est à fond avec lui. Je me demande encore pourquoi je navigue avec ces deux imbéciles.

« Morgan va faire la lady ».

« Vous déconnez ? Sparrow est plus une femme que moi !, » je m'indigne.

« J't'apprendrai, » glisse l'autre sournois dans mon oreille.

Une gifle le remet à sa place, c'est-à-dire le plus loin possible de moi.

« Non mais c'est bien simple, Morgan… »

« CAPITAINE MAC GREGOR !, » je rectifie, à bout de nerfs.

« Soit, capitaine, c'est bien simple : on a besoin de quelqu'un sur ce rafiot pour récupérer ce maudit mot de passe. Vous faites la lady naïve, vous vous faites capturer, vous ouvrez les oreilles et ensuite vous revenez à la nage. »

Je rêve. Turner propose ça comme une invitation à boire du thé Ceylan.

« Donc en gros, je vais risquer ma peau, sans aucune aide, sans aucune garantie que Teague soit encore à bord, et je laisse MON navire entre VOS mains poilues ? »

-« J'y aurais bien été chérie, » minaude Jack, « mais papa risque de me démasquer, ce serait trop bête… Et puis, le Pearl est mon navire, après tout. »

Ah oui, c'est vrai. Si je navigue avec ces deux imbéciles, c'est parce qu'ils croient toujours que mon navire est à eux. Qu'un capitaine mutiné est encore capitaine, quoi. Peut-être que j'aurais mieux fait de pactiser avec Teague plutôt que de l'arnaquer comme ça il aurait pu faire respecter son bon dieu de code à son bon dieu de fils… Trop tard, malheureusement.

Jack et moi avons dû gagner Punta Arenas à la rame, pour ne pas qu'on risque de repérer le Pearl – si tenté qu' « on » soit encore là ! Le Dizzy Lady était à quai depuis si longtemps que c'était sans doute aujourd'hui une épave moisie dans laquelle on perdait notre temps alors que Teague avait emmené son secret avec lui à Shipwreck Cove ou dieu sait où. Sois cent fois maudit, Sparrow ! Combien de fois j'ai eu envie de te mettre mon poing dans la figure ce soir là, je ne compte plus.

J'avais pour l'occasion sorti mes fripes du coffre du capitaine, robes, jupes, volants, châles colorés et bijoux clinquants, bagues énormes et peignes en nacres que j'avais réquisitionnés sur les butins ou simplement volés et cachés sous une latte branlante de l'entrepont, à l'époque où j'étais mousse. Le Black Pearl, s'il pouvait parler, en saurait sans doute bien plus long sur moi que n'importe quel homme sur terre : c'est comme sous son regard que je m'attife devant le miroir fêlé de mes quartiers – un regard sceptique. J'ai jamais été une femme j'ai été une fille, une fille de joie, et ensuite j'ai été un marin, un capitaine, un brave petit gars – un animal, à la limite. Une femme jamais. Je ne sais pas ce que c'est la grâce, la beauté subtile, la douceur, quoi d'autre ? Je ne sais même pas de quoi est faite une femme.

_Dès l'instant où William l'avait suggéré, Jack avait jubilé le plan, est plus d'être parfait, était tellement, tellement drôle. Mais à l'instant où Morgan était sortie de sa cabine, il n'avait plus su s'il devait rire ou siffler. Ses cheveux drus, d'habitude attachés en un catogan raidi par la crasse et le sel, étaient redevenus blond-roux, soyeux presque, et encadraient son visage la poudre sur son teint hâlé masquait les brûlures du soleil et le corset soulignait une maigreur peu féminine sans être vraiment disgracieuse. La robe elle-même, plutôt courte, flottait suffisamment autour de son corps pour suggérer les hanches étroites, la petite poitrine les volants de soie qui auraient dû finir de la vêtir tendaient sous la brise à venir frôler son corps comme une caresse qui la déshabillait. Morgan avait une façon de porter la robe qui ôtait au vêtement toute sa chasteté, toute sa retenue, sans pour autant le rendre vraiment vulgaire : quelque chose clochait dans l'image de la jeune courtisane, sans qu'on puisse de suite le pointer du doigt. On aurait pu croire à une jeune fille timide et un peu gauche que l'on présentait au monde pour la première fois mais sa façon de mordiller sa lèvre peinte et son regard trop direct n'avaient rien de courtisan._

J'ai regardé Jack comme pour le défier de rire et pourtant dans ses yeux j'ai vu tout autre chose, j'ai cru lire les passions qu'excitait en lui cette vision d'une femme fragile comme un bibelot de porcelaine : le désir sauvage et dévorant de la posséder, de la déchirer, de la briser pour l'éprouver. Je l'ai ressenti dans cette manière de prédateur qu'il a eue de m'approcher, dans sa poigne de fer sur ma nuque et dans la brutalité avec laquelle il m'a embrassée et mordue à la fois.

« Ce ne sont pas là des manières de se comporter avec une dame, j'imagine, » ai-je dit en le repoussant.

« Je souquerai pour rattraper ça. »

Il capture mes lèvres à nouveau, et je me tais.

Nous avons donc ramé jusqu'au quai dans le canot du Pearl. L'embarcadère était désert et mes souliers ridicules dérapaient sur ses planches verglacées ; j'ai dû me cramponner au bras que Jack m'offrait. J'avais l'intention d'aller en ville séduire un des marins – s'il en restait – du Dizzy Lady, mais Jack s'est arrêté quand nous sommes passés devant le navire de son père.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?, » ai-je râlé.

« Regarde ce filin qui pend le long de la coque, à côté de l'ancre. On devrait pouvoir s'en servir pour grimper à bord. »

« Ce n'est pas ce qu'on avait prévu, » répondis-je en fronçant les sourcils. « On va se faire prendre. »

« Chérie, » rétorqua Jack, « cette barcasse n'as plus d'équipage depuis belle lurette, et mon père est à Shipwreck Cove occupé à faire payer en verres de rhum les infractions au Code. Non, si j'ai laissé William mettre au point ce plan inutile, c'était juste pour avoir le plaisir de t'admirer déguisée en femme. »

J'étais verte de rage et il jubilait, le couillon. Je l'aurais castré d'un bon coup de pied, mais ces maudits jupons m'en empêchaient.

« Alors on est venus jusqu'ici pour rien ? »

« Pas pour rien, mon amour ! (Il se balançait à présent au bout du filin repéré tantôt.) On est venus pour le perroquet ! »

Sur quoi, il finit de remonter le filin et bascula derrière la lisse, me laissant seule sur le quai. Je passai quelques instants à piétiner et à le traiter de tous les noms d'oiseaux, tout en maudissant l'inventeur du jupon. Je m'apprêtais pourtant à attraper le filin à mon tour lorsque la passerelle s'écrasa sur le quai dans un fracas épouvantable. Jack se tenait en haut, sur le pont, figé dans une révérence grotesque.

« Je ne voudrais pas que ma dame abimât sa toilette, » minauda-t-il alors que je relevai mes jupons pour remonter la passerelle. Il m'offrit son bras lorsque j'arrivai en haut et je le dédaignai superbement.

« Estimez-vous heureux ne point encore vous être fait souffleter, capitaine Sparrow. »

Il allait répliquer mais l'éclat de la lune sur ma main arrêta son regard : une dague venait de surgir de sous mes jupons.

« Je me demande ce que vous cachez d'autre là-dedans, » grommela-t-il, sournois.

« Rien qui ne t'appartienne. Maintenant, explique-moi cette histoire de piaf, avant que je m'énerve. »

Ce marin d'eau douce fit pourtant durer le suspense tout le temps qu'il me balada dans les entrailles du navire de son père. Le Dizzy Lady n'était plus qu'un vaisseau fantôme : le verni s'écaillait sur les boiseries rongées, les poutres craquaient et branlaient ; le bois sombre du pont était maculé de taches de sang que plus aucun mousse n'était là pour frotter. Dans les quartiers de l'équipage, quelques hamacs moisis pendaient encore aux poteaux sur lesquels des marins avaient maladroitement gravé leurs initiales, sans doute avant une bataille à laquelle ils avaient peur de ne pas survivre. L'entrepont avait autrefois dû sentir la sciure, les épices et le rhum, et les embruns salés, et l'odeur de la toile mouillée ; aujourd'hui il empestait les algues fermentées, l'humidité et même l'urine. Seules les cavalcades des rats faisaient écho à nos pas sur le plancher alors que nous nous dirigions vers les quartiers du capitaine.

« Je ne vois pas pourquoi le perroquet de Teague serait encore dans cette épave après des années. »

« Parce que c'est chez lui, » rétorqua Jack. Il avait l'air triste. Un instant, je me demandai si j'avais vraiment envie d'aller là d'où ce vaisseau fantôme revenait, là où on lui avait fait _ça_. Mais ces sombres pensées furent effacées par le cri d'un oiseau qui perça soudain le silence.

« Ha !, » fit Jack, retrouvant sa gouaille habituelle. « Cette saloperie de piaf va nous pousser la chansonnette. »

C'était facile à dire. En vérité, on a couru après un perroquet fantôme pendant un bon quart d'heure, seulement guidés par des ses croassements moqueurs. Jack s'amusait beaucoup, et comme je cavalai derrière lui, je l'imaginai il y a trente ans, gamin, galoper pieds nus dans le navire de son père, piquer des trucs aux cuisine et éviter les taloches du maître coq, fumer en cachette avec les marins le soir et faire le singe dans le gréement. Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de ressentir la morsure de la jalousie en pensant à l'endroit où moi j'avais grandi, à l'enfance que moi j'avais eue.

On est rentrés dans la cabine du capitaine, où le perroquet s'est réfugié. Ils se sont parlé. Oui, oui. Jack a commencé à dire des phrases sans queue ni tête et le perroquet, au début réticent, a fini par les répéter, puis à terminer les phrases que son vieux copain commençait. Moi, j'ai fouillé le secrétaire du capitaine Teague. A vrai dire, je l'avais déjà fait quand j'étais mousse ici, mais quoi, on ne sait jamais. Je renversais les tiroirs avec une espèce de fureur, parce que putain, je crevais de jalousie que Jack ait grandi ici et pas moi, qu'il ai toujours tout eu, que son père l'ai laissé tenir la barre et porter le tricorne du capitaine, pendant que moi je me faisais baiser six fois par jour par des marins puants… Lui, il avait eu le droit de prendre la mer, comme ça, sans rien faire, juste parce qu'il était né dessus ! Moi j'avais dû saigner et cogner pour tailler ma place à bord d'un navire. Je reniflai en essuyant rageusement les larmes qui me striaient les joues.

« Ma bourse est bleue la putain est partie…, » chantonnait Jack.

« … elle a brûlé mes yeux, rôaah, quand ses seins sont sortis. Rôaaah… Mille sabords, Jackie ! » répondit le perroquet.

« C'EST PAS UN PEU FINI ? », éclatai-je.

« Ne vous fâchez pas, capitaine. C'est bon, » sourit Jack.

« Quoi c'est bon ? J'ai pas entendu de mot de passe ! »

« Le Sésame, c'est la chanson. Il faut la chanter quand on passe le soixante-septième. »

« Quoi ? »

« La chanson ! _Ma bourse est bleue, la putain est…_ »

« C'est bon, ça va ! »

Je l'ai précédé hors de la cabine. Sur le chemin du retour, j'ai gardé le silence, jusqu'à ce qu'on soit dans le canot et que Jack se mette à fredonner la chanson en ramant. J'ai explosé, pleine de rancœur :

« J'ai passé mon enfance dans un grenier, à voir par la lucarne ma mère se frotter aux marins comme la dernière des salopes et parfois se faire cogner par les mêmes grosses mains qui le reste du temps habitaient sous sa robe. La seule chose qu'elle m'ait jamais apprise, c'est comment faire plaisir à un homme ; ça, et comment cacher quand on a mal. Finalement elle est morte et à treize ans le patron a vendu ma virginité aux enchères. Et toi, tu as grandi là-bas ! (ma voix s'étrangla, mais je continuai) Sur le navire de ton père, et il a t'a tout appris, et quand tu as voulu prendre la mer, personne ne t'en a empêché ! »

Je me tais ; j'en ai trop dit. J'ai vomi ma rancœur et maintenant je me sens vulnérable. Mon cœur se serre quand je pense au sourire railleur que Jack va afficher dans quelques instants. J'attends. La nuit mange son visage, le clapot des rames mange le silence.

« Teague n'a jamais été très paternel, comme gars. Quand j'étais petit et qu'on abordait un navire, je le voyais trancher des gorges avec un rire de dément. J'avais tellement peur de lui, de dieu ! Une fois il est venu, couvert de sang, il m'a mis un sabre dans la main et il m'a dit « Plonge, Jackie », et j'ai plongé le sabre dans les entrailles d'un type. Et quand j'ai eu douze ans, l'âge d'être mousse, il m'a foutu dehors. Il m'a balancé à l'eau dans le port de Tortuga, en pleine nuit, et il a fait voile sans dire un mot. Et je me suis pris de sacré rossées, à traîner sur les quais en demandant du boulot ou en mendiant ! Combien de fois on m'a dépouillé, sur combien de navires on m'a exploité comme un esclave avant de me jeter sans ma paye ! »

Je n'en reviens pas. Jack Sparrow, le fils du capitaine Teague, en a chié pour arriver jusque là ? Jack Sparrow n'a pas toujours été cet indécrottable vantard qui se pavane avec un sourire railleur comme si le monde lui appartenait ?

« La mer est cruelle, Morgan. Elle ne se laisse pas faire. Tous autant que nous sommes, si nous voulons la parcourir, il faut la mériter. »

J'acquiesce. Je me demande ce qu'il cache d'autre, sous son vernis de moqueries et d'indifférence. Il a remis son masque, mais c'est la première fois que je me reconnais en lui. Je pivote et, sans lui demander la permission, m'allonge entre ses jambes, la tête sur son ventre. Je regarde les étoiles, je sens son torse se gonfler à chaque respiration, j'entends la mer bruisser, je pense au soixante-septième parallèle et aux territoires inexplorés qu'il cache. Je sens les mains de Jack caresser ma gorge ; il a arrêté de ramer et nous dérivons doucement, comme seuls sur l'océan.

_A suivre._


	7. Le 67e parallèle

Chapitre 6 : _Le soixante-septième parallèle_

« Alors, » racontait Gibbs d'un air théâtral sublimé par la lueur tremblante de la chandelle, « là que la putain du capitaine descend d'la dunette et… »

« Merci Gibbs, mais c'est moi le capitaine. »

J'avais choisi de me montrer à l'instant le plus impromptu et Gibbs devint encore plus cramoisi, si tant est que ce soit possible tant le coup qu'il avait dans l'aile lui rougissait déjà le teint. Ses camarades se figèrent.

« 'Mande pardon, m'dame, » bafouilla-t-il, « mais c'est Jack qui… »

« Vous aimez les légendes maître Gibbs, non ? Laissez-moi vous dire celle qu'on raconte des bordels de Nassau jusqu'aux maisons closes de Singapour. On raconte qu'il y avait une femme qui était plus belle que le jour, et que tous les hommes s'arrachaient ; mais c'était une putain, et chaque soir elle changeait d'amant, et chaque soir les marins s'entretuaient. Et puis, une fois, l'un deux lui offrit son amour et elle le prit ; mais elle restait changeante et insaisissable et le marin en souffrit tellement qu'il s'arracha le cœur. »

« C'est l'histoire de Calypso et Davy Jones… »

« Parfaitement, Gibbs. Dans la légende, Calypso est une putain, et la mer aussi est une putain ; alors vous ne croyez pas que ce navire peut avoir une putain pour capitaine ? »

« Si m'dame, » bafouille le maître d'équipage.

« Bien. Alors votre capitaine vous conseille d'aller prendre un peu de repos. Nous franchirons demain le soixante-septième parallèle, et je ne voudrais pas pour cela d'un quart ramolli par une terrible gueule de bois. Messieurs. » Je leur fis une légère révérence, de celles que les dames très classes font au petit peuple, soi-disant pour s'humilier, en fait pour s'auréoler d'une glorieuse magnanimité. Parce que, lorsque leur sanguinaire capitaine se doublait d'une belle femme, les hommes étaient subjugués. Gibbs me laissa même la bouteille avant de filer rejoindre son hamac au pas de course.

« A ta santé, Teague, » fis-je en levant ma gnôle vers les étoiles. « Demain, je réécris ta légende. »

* * *

L'océan est magique. Le dernier endroit où l'on peut se retrouver complètement seul, sans rien à perte de vue d'autre que le monde dans toute son immensité, que tous ces milles marins inexplorés et regorgeant de mystère et de danger. On peut y naviguer des semaines sans croiser âme qui vive. Il vous emmènera partout, des moites chaleurs de la Chine du Sud jusqu'au calme sombre de l'Antarctique, dont nous nous approchons à présent. Nous avons dépassé les latitudes humaines. Nous taillons une route nouvelle vers un monde inconnu. A Puerto Montt, nous avons fait le plein de vêtements chauds et là, penchée au-dessus de la figure de proue, les pieds emmitouflés dans des bottes en peau et terrée dans un grand manteau cousu dans la fourrure retournée de je-ne-sais-quel animal, je n'ai pas froid. Mon souffle fait des nuages de buée devant moi. Les étoiles flamboient sur la voûte céleste comme un million de bougies, et c'est magnifique.

Qu'est-ce que tu vas chercher là-bas, Morgan ?

« La caverne aux merveilles…, » me réponds-je à moi-même. Je n'y peux rien ; j'ai l'ivresse de l'inconnu. J'ai besoin de monde à découvrir, encore et encore, besoin d'éprouver les mystères de la Création pour éprouver ma propre place dans ce monde – et la déborder. J'ai besoin de savoir que l'univers est encore plus grand que nous.

Un petit à-coup me déséquilibre je jette un coup d'œil au timonier, là-bas sur la dunette, mais il est toujours là, avachi sur la barre, immobile. Nous prenons de la vitesse. Je sors le compas magique : nous filons droit sur la bonne direction, un quart plus au sud qu'il y a une heure, mais je n'ai pas ordonné de changement de cap. Comment cela est-il possible ?

« Timonier ? »

Pas de réponse. Un silence de mort règne sur le pont seul le bruit du navire fendant les eaux noires me répond. Commençant à m'inquiéter, je traverse le pont en courant jusqu'à la dunette : le timonier est endormi sur la barre, d'un sommeil de plomb. Je le secoue brutalement en l'injuriant, mais il ne se réveille pas. Pourtant je l'entends bien ronfler comme un ivrogne ! Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

« SPARROW ! »

La vigie, je la vois d'ici, est à moitié écroulée au rebord du nid-de-pie le lieutenant Pintel s'est roulé en boule contre le bastingage et dort lui aussi d'un sommeil profond. Je commence à paniquer, d'autant que le Pearl continue de filer droit devant, et que par cette nuit noire et sans houle, on ne voit ni l'horizon ni les icebergs.

«JACK ! »

J'ouvre la porte du pont inférieur pour aller extraire ce tire-au-flanc de ses quartiers et lui demander ce qui se passe. Mais alors que je descends les escaliers, mes jambes deviennent brusquement très lourdes, et mes paupières aussi je vacille, me frotte les yeux mais je tombe endormie et roule au bas des marches avant d'avoir eu le temps d'appeler à l'aide.

* * *

« Capitaine Sparrow, où on le met celui-là ? »

« Dans mes quartiers, Gibbs, dans mes quartiers ! Comme les autres ! »

Hmpf. Si seulement ces messieurs voulaient bien faire moins de bruit, certains voudraient bien dormir… Par la sainte vierge, j'ai l'impression que mon crâne est fendu en deux. Sans ouvrir les yeux, je balaie les environs d'une main molle et ivre, jusqu'à tomber sur le goulot d'une bouteille que je porte à mes lèvres avec reconnaissance. Peine perdue elle ne crache qu'un filet d'alcool trop chaud qui s'assèchera avant d'atteindre mon gosier. Râlant, toussant, je me redresse tant bien que mal. Mes articulations craquent et mes vertèbres grippent et crissent comme si elles étaient pleines de grains de sable. On dirait que j'ai dormi cent ans. Je tangue jusqu'à la porte de ma cabine et l'ouvre à toute volée en beuglant :

« Mais Christ mort qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? »

La lumière crue du zénith sur l'océan m'aveugle et me fait vaciller comme un bon coup sur le crâne. Lorsque je peux enfin obtenir une image floue du pont, je remarque que les hommes me regardent d'un air franchement coi.

« J'attends une réponse, de dieu, » juré-je.

Gibbs s'avance timidement :

« Bah, c'est qu'on ramasse le trésor, cap'tain. »

« Le tré-trésor ?, » je bafouille.

Gibbs commence à avoir l'air franchement inquiet. Je me force à sourire.

« Evidemment. Le trésor. Bien. Reprenez le travail, officier. »

Les hommes se remettent en mouvement, comme une colonie de fourmis. Je me penche par-dessus le bastingage et manque de basculer : devant moi, autour de moi, autour de nous git le trésor du soixante-septième parallèle... Le Pearl est échoué au milieu, dedans, reposant parmi à peine trente centimètres d'eau transparente et de sable blanc nacre, et les matelots gonflent son ventre noir des montagnes d'or et de pierreries parmi lesquelles il git. Au milieu des coffres, des vases d'argent et des statues écroulées, des roches noires et tranchantes comme des lames de ténèbres crèvent parfois la surface étincelante de la lagune au lieu de s'y heurter en reflets dansants, la lumière semble s'y engouffrer. Je ne sais plus que penser. Ce n'est pas comme cela que j'imaginais mon arrivée dans le parallèle secret, pas comme cela que j'imaginais le lieu de la dernière aventure du capitaine Teague. Et cet endroit, cet espèce de désert de haut-fond sur lesquels je ne sais même pas comment on a pu venir s'échouer sans éventrer le navire, cette lagune hérissée de rochers noirs comme autant de stèles, cet endroit sent mauvais. Il m'évoque immanquablement un cimetière marin déguisé en paradis.

Reportant mon regard sur les hommes à la recherche de la raison de ce mauvais frisson que je sens sur mon échine, je remarque enfin un détail étrange : ils sont anormalement barbus et chevelus. Si la plupart n'étaient pas rasés de frais avant que nous passions le Horn, ils ressemblent à présent à des hommes des cavernes. Un pressentiment porte ma main sur mon crâne et la surprise la retire aussitôt :

« Pute vierge ! »

Mon poil est long comme la crinière d'un lion, et au moins aussi touffu.

« Si ce genre de détail t'effraie, évite de lever les yeux. »

Mon regard encore effaré s'attarde à peine sur un Sparrow plus sérieux que de coutume avant de se tourner vers la voûte céleste dans laquelle, au lieu d'un soleil, brillent deux astres du jour. Je sens mes jambes faiblir. Dans quelle diablerie nous ai-je entraînés ?

« J'ai besoin d'un verre, » bredouillé-je.

Jack et moi montâmes sur la dunette pour superviser les opérations et je m'affalai contre le bastingage en me servant une grande rasade de rhum directement au goulot. Dans un éclat de miroir, j'observai ma trogne piteuse et hérissée.

« Sparrow, vous voulez bien me rendre un service ? »

« Hmm ?, » fit-il en me subtilisant la bouteille.

« Attrapez votre couteau et rasez moi ça, » demandai-je en désignant la crinière.

Seul le son cristallin d'une lame que l'on tire de son fourreau me répondit. Je penchai ma tête en arrière et fermai les yeux pour réfléchir, autant que pour soulager mes rétines de l'éclat aveuglant de deux soleils réfractés sur l'océan et le sable blanc. La caresse froide de la lame sur mon crâne m'arracha un frisson.

« On a gardé le cap, » récitai-je pour moi-même, « et le Pearl a viré quand même. On n'a pas augmenté la voilure, le vent n'a pas forci, mais on a pris du nœud. Et ensuite on s'est tous endormis comme un tas d'ivrognes. » Une pause. « Tous sauf toi, bien sûr. »

« Tu ne peux pas m'en vouloir, » rétorqua Sparrow, et je devinais son sourire dans mon dos. « C'est de bonne guerre. »

« Alors le Sésame… c'était les mots magiques pour ne pas sombrer dans un sommeil éternel, c'est ça ? » J'essaye de ne pas penser à ce qui serait arrivé si ce forban n'avait pas eu la présence d'esprit que continuer à chanter quand nous avons passé le parallèle.

« Et bien, c'est vrai que j'étais en train de fredonner la formule magique quand vous vous êtes tous mis à ronfler, et c'est vrai que c'est en poussant la chansonnette que j'ai réveillé l'équipage… »

« Moi en dernier, bien sûr, après que tu aies organisé tes petites manigances, planqué quelque magot dans ta cabine,… »

«… mais il n'y a pas que ça. Tu as vu où nous sommes, Morgan ? Au sud du Horn, proches de l'Antarctique, et pourtant dans une lagune de sable blanc et d'eau chaude ! Sous deux maudits soleils ! Ca ne t'interpelle pas plus que ça ? »

Je me retourne en passant avec délectation la main sur mon crâne rasé de frais, seulement hérissé d'un pouce de cheveux drus.

« A quoi tu penses ? »

Ses yeux sombres sont insondables. Il ne plaisante pas.

« Le soixante-septième n'est pas un autre espace c'est un autre temps. »

Un autre temps. Jack, réveillé, n'a pas pris une ride mais nous autres, endormis, nous avons vieilli des années entières…

« Mais, si on est au même endroit qu'avant, si on est bien en Antarctique… »

Je pose les yeux sur le paysage avec une angoisse nouvelle ; les soleils, pourtant au zénith il y a moins d'une heure, déclinent déjà bas sur l'horizon, confirmant mes pires craintes : le temps ici défile deux fois, dix fois plus vite qu'ailleurs. C'est une cache détachée du monde par un écoulement spécifique du temps. En quelle année sommes-nous ? En quelle année seront-nous demain ? Les navires s'échouent et pourrissent, les jours défilent comme les heures, les hommes vieillissent et meurent en quelques semaines et les secondes s'égrènent, impitoyables. Peut-être ce sable nacré est-il la poussière d'os des milliers de squelettes de marins endormis et fossilisés en quelques heures… Cet océan à sec est le clairon de notre apocalypse, c'est notre monde vacillant au bord des fournaises infernales, brûlé à toute vitesse par un nouveau soleil. Ma raison menace de sombrer.

« Il faut partir, » balbutiai-je.

Mes mains tremblent. J'ai l'impression de sentir à chaque seconde mes années me filer entre les doigts, et cette vision, cette vision atroce d'un futur désolé amène mon esprit au bord de la rupture. Ce n'est pas ça que je suis venue chercher. Je ferme les yeux. Je suis venue chercher deux cent ans de trésors cachés des Espagnols par des générations d'Indiens, de pirates, de forbans, de corsaires français, de déserteurs, je suis venue écumer l'ultime île au trésor, et me voilà prise entre les griffes du temps, le pire des naufrageurs. J'agrippe la vareuse de Sparrow :

« Dis-moi que tu sais comment partir d'ici. »


	8. La putain du capitaine

Salut lecteurs adorés! Vous n'y croyiez plus, hein, avouez? Et bien si, maintenant que je suis en vacances pour 5 mois (vive la fac), j'ai le temps d'écrire à nouveau! (Et aussi de revoir _On Stranger Tides_, qui m'a bien redonné la gniaque pour continuer cette fic...) Et deux chapitres en deux jours, avouez que je bosse bien... et le huitième n'est pas loin. Eh, vous savez quoi? Si vous bossez un peu aussi en écrivant quelques reviews, histoire d'entretenir notre dialogue auteur-lecteur-histoire... certainement que le prochain chapitre sera fini plus tôt, vu comme vos reviews m'inspirent à chaque fois!

En attendant, concentrez-vous, replongez-vous dans l'angoisse du soixante-septième parallèle et des années qui y filent comme un impitoyable compte à rebours... bonne lecture ;)

* * *

Chapitre 7 : _La putain du capitaine_

Après les mois passés à naviguer autour du Horn, les hommes avaient besoin de revoir les Caraïbes, de retourner à la Tortue se saouler la gueule dans la nuit chaude et ronfler entre les bras cher payés d'une catin. Je ne voulais pas. Je voulais d'autres trésors, d'autres merveilles, j'avais soif de terres vierges et pas corrompues par quelque diablerie, j'en avais besoin pour me rincer de l'angoisse sourde et dévorante que le soixante-septième avait distillée en moi. Mais je savais que mes matelots n'avaient pas compris notre départ précipité, n'ayant pas saisi en quel endroit maléfique nous étions tombés. Je leur devais une explication ou une récompense. La mort dans l'âme, j'abandonnai donc la Terre de Feu et ses secrets pour faire route vers l'île de la Tortue.

Le voyage de retour me fut une longue torture. Je refusais que l'on accoste à aucun port, redoutant de constater que la Terre avait tourné sans nous, craignant de trouver abandonnées ou en ruines des cités que je savais prospères à notre départ. J'avais perdu toute confiance dans les jours qui passaient ; je n'avais plus que l'obsession de retrouver un écoulement linéaire du temps et restais cloîtrée des jours entiers, l'œil hagard et vitreux fixé sur mon sablier et les secondes qui s'égrenaient. Cette vision seule me rassurait lorsque ma raison menaçait de rompre. Le vin aigre-doux ramassé par caisses entières dans l'_antichambre de l'enfer_, comme je disais, faisait le reste, me nourrissant, me lavant, m'endormant, me réveillant. Je laissai la conduite de la manœuvre et des hommes à mon fidèle second. Sparrow devait être ravi de pouvoir vaquer à sa guise sur le Pearl et de répandre les pires rumeurs sur la folie noire qui semblait s'être emparée du capitaine McGregor. Je m'en foutais. Je ne dessoulais plus.

* * *

Nous entrâmes dans le port de Tortuga sous les feux du crépuscule, dont l'océan calme était comme embrasé. Les hommes hululaient de joie dans le gréement. Moi, tassée à la poupe du navire, hallucinée par mon jeûne des dernières semaines et mon trop-plein d'alcool, je luttais contre ma terreur de voir que Tortuga aurait pris dix ans quand nous débarquerions.

Mais lorsque nous mouillâmes dans la rade, bien sûr, rien n'avait changé. Je dus donc me lever et me traîner jusqu'à Gibbs.

« Capitaine, » me salua-t-il, tant à sa joie d'être enfin rentré qu'il se formalisa à peine de mon état calamiteux.

A grand renfort de vin, je lui donnai mes instructions : cinq hommes dont lui pour garder le navire, tous les autres avaient permission de découcher. Sa mine déconfite aurait fendu le cœur de n'importe quel capitaine sain d'esprit ; mais moi, enfiévrée par mon délire, j'agrippai son col et balbutiai :

« Le navire a besoin d'un gardien, Gibbs. Vous devez le surveiller, et compter le temps, le surveiller pas comme le Dizzy Lady, pas abandonné, pas comme lui, non, le Pearl a besoin d'un gardien… Vous comprenez ?, » achevai-je, pleine d'espoir et comme en prière.

« Oui capitaine, » acquiesça-t-il, franchement inquiet à présent.

Je le lâchai.

« Vous descendrez à quai demain. Disposez maintenant. Une dernière chose. »

« Capitaine ? »

« Dites-moi où est Sparrow. »

« Il est descendu, il a pas dit où. C'est au bordel qu'vous pourrez l'trouver, m'est avis. Mais capitaine, si j'peux m'permettre… (je le sentais franchement gêné) p't'être ben qu'vous feriez ben d'vous arranger un peu, avant que d'descendre à terre... »

Je considérai d'un regard incrédule ma vareuse souillée d'alcool et de vomissures. Je devais empester. Je congédiai mon second d'un sourire qui tenait plus de la grimace. Après quoi, je descendis sans grâce la passerelle, prenant la direction des flambeaux du port comme un insecte attiré par la lumière.

Au _Repaire de l'écumeur_, taverne d'assez bonne tenue traditionnellement réservée aux officiers, je pris une chambre pour la nuit. L'aubergiste m'accueillit bien mal, d'abord parce que j'étais une femme, ensuite parce que je semblais sortir d'un long séjour dans les geôles espagnoles. Il n'obtempéra que lorsque ma lame vint lui chatouiller la gorge. Tortuga avait cet avantage de ne pas compter de soldats parmi ses clients : les litiges se réglaient au fil du sabre. Et certes, je n'avais pas l'accoutrement d'un capitaine, mais j'en avais la dangerosité et le tavernier le lut dans la lueur fiévreuse de mes yeux caves. D'un hochement de tête, il m'autorisa à monter. Je lui beuglai depuis l'escalier de me préparer un bain.

Dans la petite chambre, j'ouvris grand la fenêtre pour que l'air du large dissipe la tenace odeur d'éther dont les murs semblaient imprégnés. Je posai mes armes et retirai ma veste et mon pantalon. On frappa à la porte : j'allai ouvrir, récupérai la cruche d'eau brûlante et claquai le panneau au nez de l'aubergiste qui me considérait avec un mélange de méfiance et d'avidité. Je tournai le verrou. Je finis de me déshabiller, versai l'eau chaude dans le baquet et m'y glissai avec un soupir d'aise. Pour la première fois depuis que nous avions passé le soixante-septième, j'osai regarder mon corps : amaigrie par les privations et le froid tenace de l'extrême sud du globe, j'étais décharnée ; les muscles saillaient sous ma peau un peu plus tannée et granuleuse que je me le rappelais. L'angoisse revint me serrer le ventre. Je raclai consciencieusement la crasse de mon épiderme avant de sortir et de frotter vigoureusement mes cheveux qui avaient poussé selon la configuration d'une botte de foin depuis que Sparrow les avait coupés. Dans le miroir, alors que j'édentais le peigne à essayer de démêler ma courte tignasse, je remarquai du coin de l'œil mes joues creuses, mon visage plus anguleux, mon nez légèrement plus busqué, comme s'il avait été cassé, mes sourcils plus clairs, presque platine. J'avais vieilli. Je devais tirer sur une bonne trentaine, maintenant. Diablerie.

Je voulus me coucher. Dans les draps rêches mais propres, bercée par la rumeur montant du port, je ne trouvais pas le sommeil. J'avais l'impression de ne plus m'appartenir, d'avoir été violée, j'en savais quelque chose, violée par le temps. Trouverais-je le courage de repartir en mer, de risquer de rencontrer une autre compression temporelle, de m'aliéner encore ? Ou deviendrais-je comme Teague, encroûté dans sa peur et ses folies, terré à Shipwreck Cove avec ses démons pour seule compagnie ? « It's not about living forever ; it's about living forever _with yourself_," avait-il dit à son fils un jour… Il me fallait des réponses. Je me levai et sortit en quête de Jack Sparrow.

* * *

Le hasard voulut qu'au lieu de trouver Sparrow, je tombasse sur un vieil ami des miens, rencontré des années auparavant lors d'un fructueux troc avec la marine anglaise. L'amiral véreux qui avait osé négocier avec des forbans de précieuses cartes du nouveau monde bien plus précises que celles que l'on faisait sur le vieux continent et des caisses de tafia et des bijoux volés à ses propres colons et biens d'autres trésors à blanchir, cet homme délicieux se nommait Hunter Cram. Quelle ne fut pas ma joie de le trouver régurgitant de grandes lampées de rhum à l'orée de quelconque bordel ! Je lui tapai dans le dos pendant qu'il achevait de se purger :

« A la bonne heure ! Vous n'avez pas changé d'un poil, Hunter ! »

En essuyant sa bouche d'un revers de manche, il me gratifia de son plus beau sourire appréciateur d'ancien gentleman de tenue.

« Quant à moi, je ne saurais dire si les années vous ont encore embellie ou ne vous ont point épargnée,… vous avez changé, Morgan. »

Sans doute vit-il l'ombre passer dans mon regard. Sa réserve anglaise le faisait encore bien se tenir, aviné comme il devait l'être.

« Vous avez besoin d'un verre. Où êtes-vous descendue ? Je vous invite ! Vous me raconterez d'où vous revenez. »

J'acceptai l'offre de bonne grâce.

Deux bouteilles de porto plus tard, l'angoisse et la mélancolie avaient disparu, remplacées par une fureur alcoolisée proche de l'hallucination. Nous avions trop peu mangé, et trop épicé, pour bien tenir notre alcool et les yeux de Hunter s'étaient assombris comme un ciel d'orage. Il me fixait avec intensité et avidité alors que je vociférai ma vindicte d'ivrogne :

« Les Espagnols… les Français… même les Anglais, Hunter, même toi, maudit toi, vous n'avez rien à faire ici. C'est la terre des Indiens et des diables noirs, ouais, c'est la terre… »

La tête me tourna violemment et j'avalai une grande lampée de rhum pour arrêter ça ; le breuvage me brûla tellement les entrailles que j'en grimaçai de douleur. Je saisis la nuque d'Hunter et approchai son visage du mien pour que nos yeux soient bien en face, même si je voyais déjà double.

« C'est la terre du diable, Hunter. Et moi, et moi… » Un sanglot nerveux secoua mes épaules et je me mis à rire alors que les larmes dévalaient mon visage. « Et moi j'ai le diable au corps. »

De mes yeux épouvantés ruisselant de sel, je fixai l'amiral Cram le plus sérieusement du monde. La nourriture avait épongé l'alcool et il semblait moins saoul que moi, suffisamment moins pour en devenir dangereux. Il lissa son bouc. J'eus un hoquet et je gloussai en vidant notre troisième bouteille pendant que mon voisin se rapprochait ostensiblement de moi. J'aurais dû me méfier. Mais ses longs cheveux sombres striés de blond cendré vinrent couler sur mon épaule alors qu'il susurrait dans mon oreille avec ce délicieux accent british qu'il savait retrouver quand c'était à-propos :

« En ce cas, je veux bien vendre mon âme au diable… »

* * *

Après que nous eûmes fait l'amour, je sombrai dans un lourd sommeil, les doigts emmêlés dans le duvet ras sur le poitrail d'Hunter. Ce ne fut malheureusement pas la caresse des premières lueurs de l'aube qui vint nous cueillir, mais l'entrée fracassante de Jack Sparrow par le balcon, alors que nous étions encore en pleine nuit.

« Morgan !, » s'écria-t-il en sautant lourdement sur le plancher, avant de s'apercevoir que le lit comptait deux occupants au lieu d'un.

Alors que je grognai, Hunter se redressa de toute sa hauteur. Brandissant sa lanterne, Sparrow la lui fracassa sur le crâne. Je criai un blasphème bien senti. Mon pauvre officier anglais s'étala de tout son long sur le plancher alors que ses cheveux commençaient à s'enflammer. Ni une ni deux, Sparrow éteignit le début d'incendie avec l'eau froide de mon bain.

« Par les ossements du Christ, qu'est-ce qui te prends ? » m'écriai-je, cette fois parfaitement réveillée malgré le début d'un mal de crâne couvant sous mes paupières.

« Qu'est-ce qui te prends à toi, » chuchota-t-il, «tu es complètement inconsciente ! On entre au port avec nos cales pleines à craquer d'or et tu espères que tu ne vas pas te faire couper la gorge dans ton sommeil ? »

« Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles, » rétorquai-je en enfilant mes culottes. « Hunter est un vieil ami ! »

« Je vois ça, » fit Sparrow avec une grimace de mépris.

« Ne viens pas me parler de loyauté alors que tu attends la bonne occasion pour me voler le Pearl !, » sifflai-je, enragée.

« Je suis venu te prévenir !, » s'indigna-t-il. « Et je te retrouve à faire la putain avec une saloperie d'amiral anglais ! »

« C'est ta jalousie qui parle, Sparrow. »

Même dans l'obscurité, je sentis son regard noircir.

« Le diable t'emporte, Morgan. »

Et il quitta la pièce à grands pas, claquant la porte derrière lui.

* * *

Hunter Cram se réveilla le lendemain midi avec un mal de crâne affreux, qu'il mit sur le compte de sa gueule de bois plutôt que sur celui du coup qu'il avait reçu sur la tête, faute de s'en souvenir. Il s'aperçut ensuite que je n'étais plus là, aussi se rhabilla-t-il prestement avant de descendre dans la salle du _Repaire de l'écumeur_ avaler un bon repas pour éponger tout l'alcool de la nuit passée. Après s'être rempli la panse, il quitta le bourg endormi dans la moiteur de l'après-midi pour retourner au port. Sur le chemin, il grilla un cigarillo en se félicitant de la nuit qu'il avait passée avec Morgan McGregor, car il était décidément très agréable de sentir aimé de la catin que l'on baisait. L'amiral Cram arriva ainsi à l'embarcadère et grimpa discrètement à bord d'une magnifique frégate battant pavillon français, le _Fou du Roi_. Et si je vous dis tout ça, c'est que je le sais de source sûre, puisque tout ce temps, je suivais discrètement Hunter Cram. Je me glissai dans les eaux translucides de la rade et nageai sous l'eau jusqu'à l'amarrage de l'ancre, que j'escaladai. Je longeai ensuite la coque, épousant les formes du bois, me déplaçant seulement à la force de mes bras agrippés au rebord du bastingage, jusqu'à la ligne d'écoutilles arrière. Je fis une pause, le temps de repérer de laquelle parvenaient les éclats de voix ; je me perchai sur le rebord de celle-ci, plaquée contre la coque du _Fou du Roi_, et ouvrit les yeux et les oreilles.

Hunter Cram se tenait là avec un autre homme au visage pâle et racé que je reconnus comme Raphaël Le Guirrec, un salopard de français qui hantait les Caraïbes depuis des années. Je le reconnaissais pour l'excellente raison que c'était l'homme qui m'avait dépucelée, au _Maria Bonita_, le soir de mes treize ans. J'inspirai profondément pour contenir la peur qui au fil des années avait mué en haine. Mais le ressentiment que j'éprouvais contre cet homme contaminait peu à peu Hunter, à mesure qu'ils parlaient. Je dus me forcer à me concentrer sur leur conversation :

« … une cuvée de l'année, qui a doré tout l'été sur les coteaux de ma propriété de Bordeaux… »

Cet infect aristocrate parlait vinasse. Il voulait subtilement séduire Hunter avant de passer aux choses sérieuses. Visiblement, il connaissait l'homme. Je leur laissai quelques minutes pour déguster la cuvée Château Le Guirrec, faisant attention à détendre régulièrement mes mollets pour ne pas risquer la crampe.

« J'ai de nouvelles informations. »

Bien joué, Le Guirrec. C'est Hunter qui a engagé la conversation, sans se faire prier.

« Vous savez d'où vient l'or ?, » demanda le français, gâchant son avantage par son avidité.

« Non. La fille était trop saoule pour tenir un discours cohérent. Je n'ai pas compris la moitié de ce qu'elle disait, si ce n'est qu'ils sont allés au large du cap Horn et que ce n'était pas une promenade de santé. Elle a l'air d'avoir pris quinze ans. »

« Je ne vois pas en quoi cela peut nous être utile, » bougonna Le Guirrec, déçu.

« C'est _extrêmement_ utile, Raphaël. La plupart des marins du _Black Pearl_ ont des cheveux blancs. Même Sparrow semble plus vieux. »

« Et alors ? »

S'il jouait la désinvolture, on sentait dans la voix du capitaine français qu'Hunter avait éveillé son intérêt.

« Alors, je ne sais pas par quelle sorcellerie ces marins d'eau douce ont vieilli de quinze ans en quelques mois, mais je sais qu'ils vont vouloir à tout prix conjurer le sort. Particulièrement Sparrow. Je me demande même s'il ne compte pas mutiner McGregor avant de partir. »

« Mais de partir où, foutre Dieu ? »

Hunter se pencha sur le bureau de Le Guirrec.

« La Fontaine de Jouvence, Raphaël. La clef de la vie éternelle. »

Les yeux du Français brillèrent ; les miens aussi. Je ne savais rien de la Fontaine de Jouvence, sinon qu'elle pouvait me rendre mes années volées, et me remettre debout, inébranlable, face aux marées fluctuantes du temps. Mais Sparrow, selon les dires de Cram, avait l'air très au courant. Je m'aperçus que les deux hommes avaient continué à converser pendant que je réfléchissais et tendit l'oreille à nouveau :

« Pourquoi devrais-je vous faire confiance, Cram ? La France n'est pas en odeur de sainteté à la cour d'Angleterre, ces jours-ci. »

« Eh bien, disons que nos intérêts se rejoignent : si nous trouvons la Fontaine de Jouvence, nous aurons notre revanche sur le Pape, et nous empêcherons ces maudits catholiques d'Espagnols d'accéder à la vie éternelle. »

« Hmm. Mes bons huguenots ne sont plus franchement majoritaires à la cour de France, mais j'avoue que l'idée me plaît bien… Comment comptez-vous procéder pour filer Sparrow jusqu'à la Fontaine ? »

Malheureusement je n'en entendis pas plus car c'est à cet instant qu'une crampe me foudroya le mollet et que, déséquilibrée, je chutai dans l'eau. Je distinguai nettement le branle-bas sur le pont qu'avait déclenché ma chute, aussi m'abstins-je de remonter à la surface et nageai tant bien que mal dans l'ombre de la coque, plongeant ensuite plus profond pour rejoindre discrètement le Pearl. Mon second Joshamee Gibbs se formalisa à peine de mon arrivée par les eaux, tout à sa joie de pouvoir enfin descendre à terre. Je lui accordai sa permission. J'avais besoin de calme pour réfléchir. Si je voulais garder l'avantage sur Cram, je devais le devancer.

* * *

Le soir venu, j'envoyai un matelot en ville porter à l'amiral Cram une invitation à mon bord. J'avais bon espoir que Sparrow, boudeur, était ivre mort dans quelque bouge infâme en compagnie de maître Gibbs, et qu'il ne viendrait pas m'importuner. Je soignai donc mon apparence en attendant mon invité : à mon oreille droite, j'accrochai une énorme boucle d'oreille en or massif, probablement de manufacture aztèque, symbole de ma richesse ; je ceignis autour de mon front un foulard bleu marine, ceinturé par un chapelet de perles ; je me maquillai discrètement et me vêtis simplement, d'une liquette flottante et savamment transparente que je rentrais dans mes culottes foncées. Et, parce que j'étais chez moi, je ne m'embarrassais pas de cuissardes et c'est nu pieds que je vins accueillir mon invité.

Mon allure eut l'effet escompté : c'est en ami, voire en amant, qu'Hunter grimpa sur le pont pour un dîner aux chandelles, visiblement agréablement surpris par la tournure des choses. Sans doute s'était-il attendu à une discussion d'un capitaine à un autre. Mais, durant toute la soirée, je pris soin de limiter la conversation à des badinages, tout en me comportant de manière gracieuse et séduisante, parfois allant jusqu'à lui caresser furtivement la main. Je n'avais pas à forcer ma nature : avec son air de gentleman encanaillé, ses regards sérieux, ses traits artistiquement travaillés et puis ses sombres cheveux mi-longs striés de blond cendré, Hunter m'avait toujours attirée. A la fin du repas, le vin aidant, il était sous le charme au point d'avoir oublié que nous étions de potentiels rivaux, autant que de potentiels amants. Bien qu'il n'y ait pas de musique, puisque j'avais congédié tous mes hommes, mon capitaine anglais m'invita à danser. Je fis semblant de m'abandonner dans ses bras comme s'ils étaient le paradis sur terre et soupirait d'aise en laissant aller ma tête contre sa poitrine. Nous valsâmes un long moment, épousant le doux tangage du Pearl dans les eaux du port, jusqu'à ce que finalement je relève la tête et plonge mon regard dans le sien.

« Pars avec moi. »

Après la surprise, je vis briller dans ses yeux une lueur de triomphe et d'avidité, bien vite éclipsée par le retour de l'étonnement, feint cette fois. J'affectai de ne pas le remarquer.

« Où ça, mon amour ?, » demanda-t-il en caressant mon menton.

« Là où le vent nous portera… Je suis fatiguée des fourberies, Hunter, fatiguée de me battre avec Sparrow. Débarrassons-nous de lui et voguons vers d'autres horizons, toi et moi… » Je ménageai un petit silence, afin d'être sûre d'avoir toute son attention. « … Naviguons jusque là où l'éternité nous attend. »

Son étreinte se resserra autour de moi. Il jouait bien, le diable.

« L'éternité ?, » feignit-il de s'étonner.

Je me hissai sur la pointe des pieds pour lui susurrer à l'oreille : « La Fontaine de Jouvence… »

Il pousse un soupir rauque. « C'est une légende. »

Je me reculai pour sonder son visage. « Il existe un pont entre le monde fini et les merveilles légendaires. » Il m'interroge de son regard bleuté. Il est diablement beau. Je caresse, au fond de ma poche, la surface polie du compas magique que j'avais promis à William pour qu'il trouvât la Cave du Crâne et échangeât à Calypso le trésor de l'Atlantide contre sa liberté ; promesse jamais tenue, puisque le _Hollandais Volant _n'avait pu passer le soixante-septième et que je craignais toujours que Will et son équipage soient prisonniers quelque part entre notre époque et le futur, pris au piège par la malédiction. La boussole qui pointe ce que l'on veut le plus au monde. « Le désir, » achevai-je en plongeant dans ses prunelles. Il sourit. Il croyait qu'il avait gagné, je savais que j'avais gagné. Nous n'avions plus qu'à sceller le pacte. Il m'attira à nouveau contre lui. Une de ses mains glissa dans mon dos, l'autre s'empara de ma nuque pour m'entraîner dans un baiser enflammé. Je n'eus pas à simuler la passion avec laquelle je lui répondis, mes mains déjà égarées sur son ventre dur. La catin et la femme en moi s'étaient confondues.

* * *

J'avais confiance dans le compas pour nous mener jusqu'à la Fontaine ; je redoutais en revanche qu'elle recelât d'autre secrets à la résolution desquels Sparrow et son savoir mystérieusement acquis me seraient indispensable. Il fallait donc que je le garde à portée, tout en l'éloignant de moi, lui et ses manigances tordues. Et, à vrai dire, je savais exactement où le mettre.

Une semaine après cette fameuse soirée à bord du Pearl, mes marins avaient dépensé leur part du butin en rhum et en femmes et nous avions écoulé les plus grosses pièces grâce à la précieuse aide d'Hunter, qui semblait prendre très à cœur son nouveau rôle de compagnon du capitaine. Je fis donc rappeler tous les hommes à bord, signalant à qui voulait l'entendre que nous appareillerions le lendemain matin avec la marée. Puis j'annonçai à Gibbs que je descendais passer ma dernière nuit à terre avec Hunter ; je n'en fis rien cependant, et pris mon second en filature. Comme je l'avais prévu, Gibbs s'empressa d'aller transmettre l'information à Sparrow, que je n'avais pas revu depuis notre esclandre et qui semblait attendre son heure dans une cabane de pêcheurs au bord de la plage. Je n'eus pas besoin d'écouter leur conversation, je savais que Cram avait vu juste : Sparrow prévoyait de me mutiner ce soir même, dans la plus grande traîtrise à son habitude, pour récupérer son précieux Black Pearl et voguer vers la Fontaine. Ce fut un jeu d'enfant d'assommer les deux pirates d'un bon coup de crosse chacun à l'arrière du crâne alors qu'ils sortaient de la cabane. Je laissai Gibbs sur place, pariant que nous aurions fait voile bien avant qu'il ne se réveille, et traînait Sparrow jusqu'à la capitainerie.

Il y avait là, outre quelques capitaines de bateaux de pêche fortement avinés, mon cher Hunter Cram, son ami Raphaël Le Guirrec et deux autres capitaines qui m'étaient inconnus mais dont les décorations clamaient qu'ils étaient français.

« _Bonsoir messieurs_, » les saluai-je dans une parodie de bon français.

« Qu'avez-vous donc là ?, » s'étonna un des officiers du Roy, en désignant le corps inconscient de Jack.

« Un mutin assommé, monsieur, » répondis-je. « Doublé d'un filou, traître, voleur, comme nous tous ici, j'en conviens, mais dont cependant j'aimerais me débarrasser au plus vite. Définitivement. »

« Hors de question de pendre un pirate à Tortuga, » beugla un des vieux pêcheurs.

« Evidemment, » concédai-je, avant de me tourner vers Hunter et ses amis. « Mais, étant tous de bons corsaires, je pensais que l'un de vous pourrait peut-être me rendre l'immense service de remettre ce scélérat aux autorités de son pays ? Il me semble que la récompense pour sa capture avoisine le millier de sesterces. »

Les yeux brillèrent, surtout ceux d'Hunter et de Le Guirrec. Mon salaud venait d'avoir une idée et croyait l'avoir eue tout seul. Il appuya un regard au Français :

« Eh bien Madame, je veux bien m'en charger, à vrai dire," proposa celui-ci. "Le _Fou du Roi_ retourne à Saint-Domingue livrer aux comptoirs français les merveilles que vous nous avez vendues (il m'adressa une petite révérence et je retins à grand-peine un sourire ironique en songeant à ses manières s'il m'avait reconnue) je pense que je peux bien faire un petit détour par Nassau pour livrer cet homme aux autorités de Sa Majesté d'Angleterre. »

« Je vous remercie infiniment, Monsieur. Si je puis me permettre, ligotez-le bien et enfermez-le à double-tour : cet homme est un sacré pirate. »

Sans plus de cérémonies, j'abandonnai à mes ennemis un Jack inconscient et retournai à bord, talonnée par Hunter que la trahison de Gibbs intronisait second, pour préparer l'appareillage. C'est ainsi que nous quittâmes Tortuga à l'aube, suivis à bonne distance, bien que mon second et moi fissions tout deux semblant de l'ignorer, du _Fou du Roi_ avec au fond de ses cales notre bon vieux Jack Sparrow.

_A suivre..._


	9. The Winner Takes it All

Chapitre 8 : _The Winner Takes it All_

Les marins doivent aimer leur second. Le capitaine peut les mépriser, les terroriser, il peut s'en faire haïr à ses risques et ses périls, mais le second doit être l'un d'entre eux. Il doit les comprendre, parler leur langage, il doit s'en faire obéir tout en pouvant rire avec eux, il doit pouvoir les cogner et leur payer un verre. Celui que l'on nomme second parmi les marins doit être, parmi ceux en qui l'on a confiance, celui qui beugle le plus fort.

Hunter Cram n'était rien de tout cela. Il était plus beau, plus riche, mieux vêtu que ses hommes, pire encore, il les méprisait. Pour les faire obéir, il leur donnait de la cravache comme à de vulgaires esclaves. Et pour arranger le tout, Cram était anglais, en mission, faisant de mes fidèles pirates des toutous au service de Sa Majesté. Mais je ne pouvais rien dire ; pour éventer le bluff, pour qu'Hunter continue à se croire maître de la situation, il fallait qu'il soit maître de mes hommes – et de mon corps. J'espérais que les hommes tiendraient jusqu'à ce que nous touchions les côtes de Floride et que je puisse nous débarrasser du Français. Mais l'éviction de Sparrow et de Gibbs, que mes pirates avaient toujours aimé, n'aidait pas. La situation allait m'échapper, non par la faute de mes ennemis, mais du fait même de mon équipage, et de l'orgueil qui m'avait retenue de le mettre au courant de mes ruses.

Nous tînmes à flot une semaine. On ne fait pas naviguer une bande de pirates sous pavillon anglais, et j'aurais dû le savoir. Mes matelots, mes bandits, maudits de toutes les couronnes, bannis de toutes les terres colonisées, mes petits bâtards du Nouveau Monde aux traits aussi bariolés que les passeports marqués à l'encre sur leurs peaux tannées, aux côtés des cicatrices laissées par les années en mer et les mauvaises rencontres, mes canailles n'étaient pas des soldats. Je regrette d'avoir voulu les aliéner, même en apparence, au nom de mon avidité, au nom de mon désir de retrouver les années volées – alors que je leur ai volé jusqu'à la connaissance même de ce qui leur est arrivé, là-bas, au large du Horn. Alors que Jack et moi les avons tous drogués, parce que sortir du soixante-septième parallèle exigeait une dette de _temps _: environ sept années de vie de chacun d'entre nous, dérobées pendant notre sommeil, alors que, jusqu'au dernier instant, avant de tomber endormis, Sparrow et moi manœuvrions le Pearl à travers la lagune hérissée de ces roches noires que je sais, maintenant, être des éclats du néant qui nous attend à la fin des temps. Si je leur avais dit, ils auraient compris l'angoisse qui me chassait des terres, qui me précipitait sur l'océan, hors de l'histoire et de l'empire des hommes, à la recherche d'un peu plus de temps. Ou peut-être n'auraient-ils pas compris ; peut-être m'auraient-ils crue folle et abandonnée. Je ne le saurai plus ; ce qu'ils croient maintenant est pire que tout : ils se croient trahis par leur capitaine.

Je sentais depuis des jours déjà les rumeurs de colère gonfler le ventre du Pearl, se propager depuis l'entrepont, se répandre sur la dunette, venir me taquiner dans ma cabine et monter dans le gréement jusqu'au nid-de-pie. Hunter ne remarqua qu'une tension parmi les hommes et quelques insolences qu'il réprima à coups de cravache. Mais moi, tapie au fond de mes quartiers, je sentais lever la mutinerie.

Ils attaquèrent, évidemment, alors que le second n'était pas de quart et se reposait dans ses quartiers. La tâche était aisée : à part Cram, ils avaient tous les officiers pour eux. Ils défoncèrent la porte de ma cabine avec fracas et, ne m'y trouvant pas, répandirent une fureur féroce dans tout le navire en déchargeant leurs pistolets dans tous les sens, jusqu'à m'acculer contre la proue, tenant sous mon sabre la gorge du mousse, un petit bâtard créole que, comme le reste de l'équipage, j'adorais.

« Vous avez oublié qui je suis, » grondai-je. « Vous m'avez suivie jusqu'au bout du monde ! »

« Vous avez oublié qui _nous_ sommes, » rétorqua un des mutins, et dans sa voix couvait l'orage. « Et nous ne naviguerons pas sous pavillon anglais. Nous reprenons notre destin en main. Relâchez le gosse, maintenant, et rendez-vous. »

J'étais un vrai capitaine. Je savais aussi bien que lui que cette sommation était purement formelle et que jamais je ne lâcherais les armes volontairement.

« J'irai boire à la Fontaine de Jouvence avec ou sans vous, messieurs, » terminai-je entre mes dents serrées et sur ce, je tranchai la gorge du mousse.

C'était juste une égratignure, en vérité, il vivrait, mais le sang gicla et déchaîna les foudres. Refusant de blesser mes hommes, je jetai mon sabre et les attaquai à poings nus, fendant les lèvres, cassant les nez. On me brisa l'arcade sourcilière ; mon épaule craqua et se déboita sous une clef de bras qui m'immobilisa ; je sentis un souffle et la morsure glaciale de l'acier, tout près de mon oreille : un coup de taille m'avait tranché le lobe. Le sang coula à gros bouillons dans mon cou tandis qu'une douleur atroce me foudroyait jusque en bas de la colonne vertébrale. Mes jambes faiblirent, la tête me tourna je me sentis à peine glisser sur la surface dure du pont baigné de mon sang et de celui du mousse, jusqu'à ce qu'un des hommes m'attachant les mains dans le dos me fit hurler de douleur en malmenant mon épaule démise. Ils me trainèrent, au bord de l'évanouissement, jusqu'au pied de la misaine où m'attendait Cram, ligoté, tabassé mais l'œil encore alerte. Le mien était vitreux lorsque je le portai sur le capitaine que l'équipage avait visiblement élu, le Macaque, celui qui voltigeait dans les vergues avec son corps élastique de métisse poussé comme de la mauvaise herbe. C'était un bon choix.

« Macaque… » sifflai-je.

Il me décocha un coup de pied en pleine tête. Un filet de salive et de sang ruissela de ma bouche et de mon nez. Cram protesta dans son bâillon. Des larmes incontrôlables brouillèrent ma vue mais je parvins à me redresser encore :

« Macaque, à tribord… »

Il se retourna pour me briser les dents mais ses yeux noirs et écartés de Créole se figèrent en croisant les miens et mus par une intuition, de celles qu'il partageait encore avec son capitaine, il jeta un coup d'œil à tribord. Il y vit les voiles du _Fou du Roi_ qui se rapprochait à toute vitesse, les coups de feu ayant probablement alerté le Français. J'aurais voulu le prévenir que Sparrow était à bord… mais au moment même ou je l'interpelai encore, parce qu'il jugea sans doute qu'il n'avait plus ni ordres ni conseils à recevoir de moi et que je prenais un peu trop la confiance, il se retourna et me défonça la cage thoracique à coups de talons. Mon cri de douleur resta coincé dans ma poitrine, étouffé entre les côtes brisées. Satisfait de m'avoir enfin réduite au silence, le Macaque tourna les talons. Je m'étalai lentement sur le côté gauche pour ménager mon épaule déboitée, le visage crispé dans une grimace de souffrance sous un masque de larmes et de sang, chaque respiration sifflant dans ma poitrine meurtrie.

« Il bat pavillon français, capitaine ! » hurla la vigie.

Je ne le voyais plus, mais je devinai, sur le visage du Macaque, le sourire cruel qui se dessina.

« Leurs alliés… » Il releva la tête, capta les regards de ses hommes et n'eut pas besoin d'élever la voix lorsqu'il ordonna : « Pilonnez-les. »

Les pas de course des artilleurs jusqu'aux canons martelèrent le pont. Hunter hurlait dans son bâillon, les yeux écarquillés d'horreur. Je voyais, à travers mes paupières closes, les voiles noires du Pearl se gonfler alors qu'il virait et prenait le vent, les bouches béantes de ses canons tourner leurs ténèbres vers le _Fou du Roi_, les cris d'alarmes des hommes là-bas contemplant soudain leur mort, le branle-bas, l'urgence, le Macaque, noir comme ses voiles, ses yeux fous se délectant de l'apocalypse dont il était le sombre messager… Lorsque ses canons crachèrent le feu et la mort, lorsque le _Fou du Roi_ démâta, que le bois et les os craquèrent, le _Black Pearl_ renoua avec sa légende de vaisseau de l'Enfer. Le navire français fut pulvérisé. Seul le crépitement des flammes et le rire fou du Macaque accompagna la noyade des derniers rescapés cramponnés aux débris de feu leur frégate, parmi eux peut-être Raphaël Le Guirrec, peut-être Jack Sparrow…

J'avais la nausée. Ma tête reposait sur les genoux d'Hunter et déjà mes multiples hémorragies commençaient à m'anesthésier. Je voulais me laisser sombrer dans l'inconscience et mourir lentement, sans douleur. Un appel m'en empêcha :

« Voiles à bâbord ! »

Il m'avait été destiné pendant si longtemps, ce cri d'alarme tombé du nid-de-pie, il avait si souvent été mon serrement de cœur, mon bond d'excitation dans les entrailles, que je rouvris les yeux. Le Macaque tirait sa longue-vue.

« Des Espagnols…, » bégaya-t-il.

« Des Espagnols ! »

Le cri de la vigie retentit sur tout l'océan et fut repris par chacun des marins. Le Macaque se cramponnait si fort au bastingage qu'il aurait pu y laisser les empreintes de ses grandes mains noires. Nous étions contre le vent. Impossible de remonter vers eux et de les attaquer. Si nous choisissions de virer de bord et de prendre le vent pour fuir, le temps nécessaire à la manœuvre permettrait au Espagnols de nous rattraper et ils nous pilonneraient par l'arrière. Nous les avions vus trop tard. Nous étions faits comme des rats.

Macaque se tourna vers moi. Son visage était crispé par la frustration et la colère contre le sort ingrat qui avait amené les Espagnols dans notre dos, sans que personne, ni pirates, ni Anglais, ni Français ne les voyions venir, trop occupés à nous entre-tuer. Il n'avait remporté la victoire que pour se la voir ravir aussitôt.

« Leurs canons ont une portée plus longue que la nôtre, » sifflai-je pour répondre à sa question muette.

Il acquiesça, le visage fermé. S'il ne faisait pas hisser le drapeau blanc pour négocier notre reddition, les Espagnols ne se donneraient même pas la peine de nous aborder: ils resteraient, hors de portée de notre feu, et nous pilonneraient sans pitié. Nous n'avions qu'à rester là, mettre en panne et regarder notre fin approcher.

« Mettez en panne, » ordonna-t-il à contrecœur. « Hissez le drapeau blanc. »

Les Espagnols nous pilonnèrent quand même. Froidement, méticuleusement, sans état d'âme. J'aurais fait pareil. Nous étions des pirates. Alors ils déchirèrent les flancs du Pearl, firent voler les écoutilles en éclats jusqu'à ce que les gueules béantes et désormais vaines de nos canons crient merci, que leurs gouffres noirs ne lâchent plus que la supplique épuisée de nous achever, ou de mettre fin au massacre. Hunter avait fermé les yeux depuis longtemps ; je me forçais à regarder, jusqu'à la fin, notre exécution. Ce n'est que lorsqu'ils furent bien sûrs que nous étions à présent inoffensifs qu'ils se rapprochèrent enfin et vinrent nous arraisonner. Mes hommes résistèrent à peine ; ils étaient fatigués. Je me laissai choir contre Hunter alors que les Espagnols couraient autour de nous et que le sang giclait, encore… Mon oreille me faisait un mal de chien, chaque souffle était une torture entre mes côtes brisées, chaque mouvement foudroyait tous les nerfs de mon épaule déboîtée. Lorsqu'un officier vint me shooter dans la tête, je ne pus me retenir de lui vomir sur les pieds. On se saisit de nous et je sentis que l'on nous traînait sur l'autre navire ; entre mes paupières mi-closes, je voyais mes hommes se faire enchaîner à leur poste de manœuvre et des officiers Espagnols prendre le contrôle de mon navire.

C'est ainsi que nous laissâmes prendre le _Pearl_.

Je repris connaissance dans la soirée – du moins j'en jugeai à la lumière basse et rougeoyante qui filtrait par l'écoutille -, brutalement réveillée par une douche d'eau glacée. A mes côtés Hunter se levait déjà, rassemblant toute sa dignité anglaise malgré le sang qui souillait son visage. Je suivis son regard furieux : il semblait qu'un officier nous rendait visite, au vu de la silhouette au maintien arrogant qui se tenait derrière les barreaux de notre cage.

« Fricoter avec des pirates… et des Français… la marine anglaise est tombée bien bas, » ricana l'homme en regardant Hunter.

Je reconnus immédiatement sa voix, son accent traînant, suintant d'une arrogance proprement catholique. Je n'eus même pas besoin du rayon de soleil qui éclaira fugitivement son épaisse chevelure noire gominée et son visage sculpté dans l'ébène.

« Vous me pardonnerez si je ne me lève pas, capitaine Marquez, » lâchai-je ironiquement. « J'ai eu une rude journée. »

Il tourna les yeux vers moi et il lui fallut un instant pour s'accoutumer à la pénombre dans laquelle j'étais à demi-allongée.

« McGregor ?, » interrogea-t-il. « Je m'attendais plutôt à trouver le fameux Jack Sparrow à la barre du _Black Pearl_. »

« Désolée de contrarier vos plans, » sifflai-je, « mais j'ai bien peur que vous n'ayez réglé le compte de Sparrow en même temps que celui du _Fou du Roi_. »

Il haussa un sourcil et regarda alternativement Hunter et moi.

« Peu m'importe ce que vous vous faites les uns aux autres, » trancha-t-il finalement. « Anglais, Français, pirates… vous moisirez tous dans les geôles de Carthagène. »

Une lueur d'épouvante mêlée de fatalisme alluma nos regards ; cela fit rire Fernando Marquez, de ce rire cruel que Charles Quint a bien appris à ses sujets. Il m'accorda une dernière œillade méprisante :

« Je vous envoie mon médecin ? »

Une bouffée de haine m'électrifia. Je lui aurais pissé à la gueule, j'aurais voulu piétiner son sourire méprisant, j'aurais voulu lui faire bouffer ses couilles – je ne pus que cracher vers lui un mélange de sang et de bile amère.

« Je vous pisse à la raie, _capitan_, » vomis-je.

Son visage s'empourpra de fureur et j'eus au moins cette satisfaction, alors qu'il quittait les cales à grands pas et que je me renfonçais dans le brouillard de souffrance et de puanteur. Ce n'est qu'à mon réveil que je remarquerais, gisant à côté de nous, le corps sans vie du Macaque, mort pendant la nuit, avant même d'échouer ici peut-être, d'une hémorragie au crâne.

* * *

D'autres hommes nous rejoignirent rapidement – je ne saurais dire si ce fut la nuit même, le lendemain… Le temps fuyait, dégorgeait, suintait par tous nos pores, volé encore. Les geôles se remplissaient à une vitesse démesurée. Marquez était-il en train de vider les océans de nos pairs ? Voulut-il simplement régler mon compte de la manière la plus sale qui soit, et en s'en lavant les mains par-dessus le marché ? Toujours est-il qu'une dizaine d'hommes, visiblement du même équipage, furent jetés dans notre cellule – et je sus immédiatement que j'étais en danger. Avec la crasse et ma salive, je fis en sorte que ma tignasse retombât drue devant mon visage ; discrètement, je me barbouillais le visage de sang et dessinai avec de la boue une ombre sur mes joues. Allongée contre les barreaux, je respirais par râles aigus entre mes côtes broyées, mon bras déboité pendant mollement à mon côté. Je passai au moins une nuit, j'en suis sûre.

Hunter me tira d'un sommeil comateux lorsqu'il remit d'un seul coup mon épaule déboitée. Il fit taire mon cri de souffrance en versant un peu d'eau tiède et croupie entre mes lèvres gercées. Je m'étranglais et fus prise d'une violente quinte de toux, recrachant l'eau mêlée de sang clair. Si j'avais pu voir, en cet instant, mon visage bleui par le manque d'oxygène, le rictus de souffrance qui tordait ma bouche, si j'avais su que peut-être étais-je en train de faire un œdème pulmonaire, que peut-être une côté brisée avait-elle perforée le poumon, je crois que j'aurais fait comme Hunter : j'aurais entrouvert les pans de ma chemise pour regarder. Il n'empêche que lorsqu'il le fit cela précipita la catastrophe. L'homme qui se trouvait derrière lui aperçut mes seins pendant que Cram palpait mes côtés meurtris et répandis parmi ses camarades, comme une traînée de poudre, la nouvelle qu'il y avait une femme dans la cellule.

J'eus à peine le temps d'avertir Hunter que le cercle se resserrait derrière lui : ils l'envoyèrent valser plus loin d'un bon coup de coude. L'un m'attrapa les pieds et me tira vers eux. Plus que du viol, j'avais peur que leur violence n'aggrave mortellement mes blessures, mais me débattre était tout aussi risqué… Les yeux agrandis de fureur, bouillant d'impuissance, je regardai le premier sourire pervers se faufiler entre mes jambes. Je pensais à Raphaël le Guirrec, à Fernando Marquez, à tous ces hommes qui m'auraient regardée crever derrière leurs airs hautains, et je hurlai, non de peur, mais de la rage de la vengeance, lorsque l'homme baissa mon pantalon. J'attendis de ressentir la première déchirure… Mais il n'y eut rien. Un grognement. Hunter s'était relevé et venait de tuer un des types d'un coup sur le plexus. Debout, les yeux seuls brillant dans nos bas-fonds obscurs, il transpirait le sang et la haine. Dix hommes se retournèrent comme un seul vers lui ; un voulut terminer son affaire avec moi, je le castrai d'un coup de talon qui nous arracha à tous deux un cri de douleur. Ce fut le signal de la débandade. Je me trainai hors du champ de bataille alors qu'ils engageaient le combat à mains nues, à coups de poings et de pieds, déchirant les joues, cognant les couilles, l'estomac, la gorge… l'odeur du sang pris le pas sur celle de la crasse et de la sueur, entêtante, gerbante. Autour de moi ça grognait, ça gémissait, ça se vautrait dans la semi-pénombre, parfois pour ne pas s'en relever. Ce qui les sépara, finalement, ce ne fut pas la mort ou l'épuisement, mais le passage d'un garde qui abattit d'une balle dans la tête un des combattants encore debout. Tous reculèrent alors, levant les mains par réflexe, avant de vaciller et de couler silencieusement contre un mur. Hunter tangua jusqu'à moi et tomba à genoux, me recouvrant à moitié comme pour cacher mon corps. Un de ses yeux, crevé, pleurait un flot de sang et de pus clair en me fixant d'un regard fantôme qui m'épouvanta. L'orbite creuse me hurlait sa souffrance en silence ; je déchirai un peu de sa chemise et cachait l'horreur derrière. Le corps d'Hunter me servit de couverture alors que tous dans la cellule nous sombrions dans une torpeur glaciale, de celles qui nous absorbent alors que l'on vide de son sang au goutte à goutte.

Il n'y eut pas d'autre incident. Hunter avait mortellement blessé beaucoup d'hommes. Lui-même était mal en point, gagné par la fièvre. Dans les plaies ouvertes purulentes, les infections germaient à toute allure et allaient se répandre dans les cales comme une traînée de poudre. Cela sentait déjà, l'infecté, le pourri, le cadavre frais. Je ne touchais plus mon lobe tranché, ultrasensible, de peur d'y sentir grouiller les vers. Les larbins de Marquez avaient arrêté de descendre, de peur d'être contaminés sans doute. Ils auraient dû nous balancer par-dessus bord : nous étions des nids à épidémies, des morts ambulants. Nous survivions, bien sages, sans eau, sans nourriture, bouffant de la paille et des moisissures, léchant les murs à la recherche d'une traînée d'humidité. Tout était devenu abstrait, sinon l'obsession, absurde, de survivre. Je n'en savais pas l'origine ; j'en savais seulement la force.

C'est une chaînée de squelettes verdâtres que Marquez débarqua à Carthagène des Indes, deux semaines après notre prise au large de la Floride. Les bracelets de fer glissaient autour de nos poignets osseux alors que nous avancions en file indienne. Pourtant, à la sortie des cales, la morsure du soleil sur ma peau blafarde me revigora ; je tentais de saisir, au milieu de la puanteur qui montait du fort, l'odeur âpre des embruns, le bruit du ressac parmi les gémissements. Je me promis de survivre, à Carthagène, pour revoir l'océan.

_A suivre_.


	10. Dragonfly

Chapitre 9 : _Dragonfly_

Comment pourrais-je vous la décrire, la terreur qu'inspire à tout écumeur la mention de Carthagène des Indes ? Les geôles noires des Espagnols, les hautes murailles derrière lesquelles hurlent cent mille âmes que le dieu des catholiques n'absoudra pas, l'enfer avant l'heure en somme, mais avec ce cher et cruel espoir qu'inspire le doux bruit du ressac à l'aube, lorsque toutes les autres rumeurs se sont tues, lancinant appel de l'océan à ses enfants perdus, vain espoir de salut pour les pauvres hères dont les Espagnols ont jugé que leur temps à naviguer sur les sept mers était révolu. J'écoutais le ressac, je respirais parmi la puanteur des geôles l'odeur salée des vagues, et je mourais lentement.

Fernando Marquez marcha à nos côtés tout le temps que l'on nous menait dans les entrailles de la prison. Il n'avait pas besoin de mots pour nous railler ; son seul pas fier, sa seule pleine santé nous étaient insupportables. Les gardes allaient tous nous enfermer dans la même cellule, tous ceux qui avaient survécu à l'hécatombe du voyage dans les cales du galion, lorsque Marquez m'attrapa par mon bras blessé. Je n'eus pas la force de hurler, mais la douleur me coupa le souffle.

« Vous êtes mourante, on dirait bien, McGregor ? »

Et d'un coup sec, il me remit l'épaule en place. Mes jambes cédèrent sous la souffrance et je m'écroulai à ses pieds, terrassée.

« J'ai manqué à mes devoirs, » me confia-t-il en s'accroupissant à mes côtés. « Ce n'est pas ainsi que l'on traite un capitaine, encore moins une femme. Je vous envoie un médecin. Gardes, » ajouta-t-il en se tournant vers les soldats, « celle-ci est une femme. Mettez-la dans une cellule à part. »

C'est ainsi que Fernando Marquez m'épargna le soulagement d'une mort rapide. Il m'envoya un piètre chirurgien qui me donna beaucoup à boire alors qu'il m'amputait de mon lobe infecté et bandait la plaie béante. Je défaillis plusieurs fois, mais immanquablement la douleur me réveillait. Il banda de même solidement mes côtes brisées, me recommandant bien de bouger le moins possible le temps que les os se ressoudassent, sous peine que l'un ne me perforât le poumon, ce qui tenait du miracle de n'être pas encore arrivé. Ainsi, tandis que j'étais étendue impuissante sur le sol de ma geôle, je contemplais dans celle d'en face Hunter se faire battre à mort par ses congénères : qui aurait hésité à achever un mourant pour obtenir sa gamelle le lendemain ?

Je crus mourir cette nuit-là, tant la douleur de mon oreille était terrible, tant la vue du cadavre d'Hunter de l'autre côté du couloir m'était insupportable. Mais Fernando Marquez avait choisi pour moi une vie longue comme une agonie dans les cachots espagnols, et c'est ainsi qu'il en fut. Nous étions nourris, mal et peu, mais régulièrement. Mes plaies guérissaient. Alors à la souffrance physique se substitua bientôt, au fil des semaines, une souffrance morale, plus terrible encore, celle de la certitude que j'allais vivre encore dix ans ici avant d'y mourir alors que l'océan m'appelait à quelques centaines de mètres en contrebas du fort.

* * *

Je ne sais combien de temps j'y restai. Je perdis le compte des jours à mesure que les mois passaient, que les saisons défilaient sans que nous le sussions. J'y restai jusqu'à ce que le pan sud-est du fort explose une nuit et que nous sentions son souffle jusque dans le couloir ouest où l'on nous avait enfermés. La rumeur fut telle que tous les prisonniers étaient bientôt debout, secouant les barreaux de leurs cages, beuglant et grondant chaque fois d'un bataillon de gardes passait en courant devant nous en direction du sud-est. Nous ne sûmes rien de ce qui se passa, si ce n'est que ceux qui avaient pilonné Carthagène des Indes étaient à présent entre ses murs et pourfendaient les Espagnols sans faire de quartier. Nous ne sûmes rien jusqu'à ce qu'une voix nous parvienne des ténèbres du corridor :

« On dirait que ces vauriens de catholiques s'étaient employés à vider les océans de toute la forbanterie qui fait leur charme… »

J'aurais reconnu ce ton ironique entre mille ; mais il me paraissait comme sortir d'outre-tombe, raviver un passé si lointain, si évanescent que je n'étais même plus sûre qu'il ait un jour existé. Jack Sparrow souffla la serrure du cachot voisin d'un coup de pistolet et libéra ses occupants en leur rappelant bien qu'il était le capitaine Jack Sparrow et qu'ils lui devaient une fière chandelle.

« Je te croyais mort, » dis-je de ma voix broyée.

« Je te retourne le compliment, » rétorqua-t-il en se tournant vers moi.

Je contemplai son visage brun sur lequel toute notre mauvaise fortune semblait avoir glissé sans y laisser aucune marque.

« Tu as survécu à la destruction du _Fou du Roi_ ? »

« Je nage plutôt bien, » haussa-t-il des épaules en s'approchant des barreaux de ma cage. Il me dévisageait d'un regard cent fois plus accusateur que tous ceux dont il m'avait gratifiés jusque là.

_Elle te fera changer la course des nuages, balayer tes projets, vieillir bien avant l'âge ; tu la perdras cent fois dans les vapeurs des ports… Elle rentrera blessée dans les parfums d'un autre ; tu t'entendras hurler 'Que les diables l'emportent' mais elle voudra que tu pardonnes et tu pardonneras…_

Ma voix résonna dans mes oreilles comme si c'était celle d'une autre, caverneuse et éteinte :

« Tu ne peux pas m'en vouloir ; on est pareils, toi et moi. Ce n'est pas qu'on n'a jamais su ce qu'on voulait, c'est qu'on désire un peu trop de choses à la fois… Aussi changeants que les marées. C'est Calypso qui nous fait comme ça, Jack ; c'est l'océan qui nous fait et nous défait. »

« Et qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que je suis comme ça ?, » murmura-t-il. Le voir si sérieux me fit doucement sourire.

« Outre le compas ? Capitaine, si tu étais une femme, tu serais la plus volage de toutes les putains. »

« Ha !, » fit-il, un sourire appréciateur étirant ses lèvres à la comparaison. Et j'étais pardonnée. Parce qu'il aurait fait pareil. Parce que j'avais payé plus cher que lui, cent fois, ma trahison. Alors, d'un coup de feu, il me libéra de ma prison.

Au-dehors, pupilles toutes dilatées dans la nuit noire et l'immensité de ma liberté retrouvée, nous retrouvâmes Will Turner en compagnie de son équipage qui, aux canons du _Hollandais Volant_, avait fait sauter Carthagène des Indes. Contre l'offrande du trésor de l'Atlantide regagnant les fosses océanes et la demeure de Calypso au naufrage du _Hollandais __Volant_, lorsque nous avions passé le soixante-septième, la déesse leur avait accordé un an de liberté avant de retourner charrier les âmes de ceux qui étaient morts en mer. Et Will en devait une à Sparrow pour le trésor de l'Atlantide, aussi avait-il accepté d'aider à la destruction des geôles espagnoles, « pour repeupler un océan devenu trop ennuyeux sans pirates », dirait Sparrow. Avant de partir retrouver sa donzelle, Will m'avait confié que ce qui dépeuplait les océans aux yeux de Jack était plus certainement que je ne sois plus là pour les écumer avec ou contre lui.

* * *

Encore et toujours, nous revînmes à la Tortue. Je m'y remis doucement, dans une bicoque où Gibbs m'accueillit de bonne grâce, nous estimant sans doute quittes – lui ayant voulu me mutiner, moi l'ayant abandonné et de ce fait lui ayant évité un agréable séjour en prison. Je n'avais plus de vaisseau, plus d'équipage, plus de trésor à chercher ; j'avais la douceur de la liberté, la saveur de la vie et celle des vagues aux creux desquelles j'allais me baigner tous les jours, j'avais le goût du sel sur la peau de Jack lorsque certaines nuits il venait me rejoindre sur ma paillasse.

Nous restâmes bien la moitié d'un an à couler cette douce existence. De temps en temps, je repensais à la Fontaine de Jouvence, surtout lorsque je croisais dans le miroir un reflet encore vieilli par mon séjour en prison ; mais à cette idée venait s'opposer celle des cales du galion espagnol, du sourire cruel de Fernando Marquez, des geôles de Carthagène. La prison était une autre forme de compression temporelle, un long chant de sentence mortelle auquel je ne voulais plus m'exposer. Pendant ce temps, Sparrow tissait ses plans pour récupérer à la vermine catholique son précieux _Black Pearl_, ou du moins ce qu'il en restait. Je me demandais bien ce qu'il avait pu advenir de mon équipage.

Les affaires reprirent donc finalement, moi redoutant certes de me précipiter de nouveau à la merci des dangers du siècle, mais avide de retrouver la pleine mer. La terre, l'océan, tout m'était devenu redoutable ; je n'avais même plus de navire, plus d'asile sinon, peut-être, celui des bras de Jack. Nous descendîmes donc une fois de plus l'embarcadère de Tortuga, en direction d'un petit brigantin que Gibbs avait négocié selon des procédés douteux dont je vous épargnerai les détails. J'avais les cheveux longs, tressés, dans lesquels j'avais noué un foulard rouge pour cacher mon oreille mutilée. Je portais une robe de lin blanc, très simple, qui flottait autour de mon corps décharné, mais qui faisait encore briller les perles de sel sur ma peau sombre et tannée. J'étais fatiguée d'être forte, fatiguée d'être un homme. A la sortie de Carthagène, dans l'étreinte protectrice de Jack qui avait dû me porter plus que m'épauler jusqu'au _Hollandais Volant_, j'avais trouvé comment être libre et être femme, comment être libre avec lui. J'avais compris, avec la clairvoyance que l'on acquiert en ces instants où l'on a frôlé la mort, que la fatalité était moins terrible à porter si l'on avait un compagnon d'infortune. Et plus que mon amant, plus que mon capitaine, c'est ce que Jack était pour moi aujourd'hui. Le monde était moins terrifiant du moment que je savais qu'il y voguait quelque part et que nos routes, immanquablement, se retrouveraient toujours. Je résolus donc, alors que nous embarquions sur le brigantin, le _Dragonfly_, d'en faire mon navire aussitôt que Jack aurait récupéré le _Pearl_, et de repartir écumer les sept mers, et d'y savourer l'absence éphémère d'un ami, la peur de l'inconnu et celle de la mort, le temps qui passe. A bord du _Dragonfly_, je me précipiterais, encore, dans des ténèbres que jusque là personne n'avait osé pénétrer, je défierais encore les dieux et les empires, je tenterais encore de me jouer du destin. J'écrirais ma légende, avec mon sang, ma sueur et toute l'eau salée des océans. Je gagnerais, je perdrais, jusqu'à ma vie, l'ultime fois. Je ferais voile au-delà de tout horizon.

_Fin._

__oOo

Voilà! J'espère que vous ne restez pas sur votre fin (ha ha).

J'ai trouvé que Morgan avait atteint le terme de son évolution qui faisait l'objet de cette fic. Bien sûr, elle va vivre d'autres aventures palpitantes aux côtés de ce forban de Jack mais vous en trouverez de semblables dans tout bon roman de flibuste...

A ce sujet, je précise que le thème des ruptures temporelles me vient du _Déchronolgue_ de Stéphane Beauverger, excellent bouquin, et les quelques paroles de chanson utilisées plus haut (en italiques) sont de Cabrel.

Voilà, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous avez pensé de la fic en review, vous savez bien que ça me fera toujours très plaisir.

On se retrouve sur mes autres fics!

Bye,

Beyondthunder.


End file.
